Concealed Self
by Torn Book
Summary: It's the beginning of a whole new school year. Naruto misses Sakura, Sasuke wants to show his feelings for Naruto, Kiba is annoying, and 2 new students transfer from another village. This is gonna be one hell of a school year! Lemon and Fluff. Ch 31 up!
1. First day of the School year

**Chapter 1: First Day of the School Year**

"Hey Naruto!" yelled Sasuke from afar.

"Oi, Sasuke!" answered Naruto as he went down from the branch he was sitting on to greet Sasuke.

"Haven't seen you for a while Naruto. What have you been doing?" asked Sasuke.

After Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura defeated Orochimaru, they went their seperate ways. Naruto is still a Genin but his teachers say that he has a potential of being an ANBU. Sasuke went away with Kakashi to hone his sharingan skills. Sakura is now studying at Tsunade's medical ninja school.

"Oh nothing... Usual stuff mostly..." said Naruto.

"Where's Sakura?" asked Sasuke.

"She's still in Medical School, but she said that she will visit us sometimes..." said Naruto. Sasuke noticed that Naruto's perky attitude was replaced with gloom at the mention of Sakura's name.

"You still like her eh?" asked Sasuke.

"Yeah, but she's bound to find a better guy than me..." said Naruto.

"Cheer up. I'm sure she likes you too, she's just afraid to show it..." cheered Sasuke but to no avail.

"I just wish that she'd notice me more..."

"There's still hope. And besides, there's still plenty of fish in the sea."

"I guess you're right. I shouldn't live in the past." said Naruto and he returned to his perky attitude.

"Ready for the new school year?" asked Sasuke.

"You bet! Pricess Tsunade constructed a new dorm for this school year. Isn't that great!" said Naruto.

"Hmmm... Not too bad I guess. Any more news?"

"Well, I heard we have two new classmates and they're not from Konoha..."

"Really? Wonder who they are..."

"Dunno, but we'll find out soon..."

(At class)

"Welcome to the new school year. I am your teacher for the first half of your Chunin training. My name is Kakashi" said Kakashi lazily. The whole class was about to fall asleep when Kakahi announced something. "We have two new students with us...". The whole class went alive and looked at the door curiously. "Please come in Kenji" said Kakashi and a brown-haired boy wearing a dark blue kimono and carrying an oil-papered umbrella entered. The class started laughing at the new kid's attire.

"Mwahahahahahaaha! What are you, some kind of lady?" insulted Kiba.

"Please stop it everyone. It's very impolite!" yelled Tenten.

"Oh stop being a killjoy Tenten." said Ino.

Kenji shot an angry glare at Kiba. Kiba noticed it and stopped laughing. Everyone else stopped.

"Are you all done now?" asked Kakashi. Nobody answered. "Well then, go sit anywhere you like Kenji..." said Kakashi. Kenji nodded and sat at the back of the room. Naruto felt a little sorry for Kenji but he shrugged it off. "Well then, your next new classmate is uh..." said Kakashi as he browsed his Record Book. "Ah, here we are. You're new classmate is Gaara..." said Kakashi. Everyone gasped at the mention of Gaara's name. Naruto and Sasuke were shocked by Kakashi's announcement. Kenji wasn't a bit scared of Gaara.

"How could they let him study here!" said Naruto.

"I dunno. But all I can say is, their nuts!" answered Sasuke.

Gaara entered the class silently. Everyone else held their breath at the sight of Gaara except for Kenji.

"Go sit anywhere..." said Kakashi. Gaara the saw Kenji sitting in the corner of the room. He decided to sit beside him.

"Poor kid, it's his funeral..." whispered Chouji.

"Shhhhh... He might hear you..." whispered Kiba.

"Okay class, time for some activity. Go outside and practice with a partner..." said Kakashi lazily.

"What kind of teacher are you!" yelled Naruto.

"How disrespectful..." said Kenji.

"You said it..." said Gaara.

"Whatever. I'm going out, you do what I told you all." said Kakashi as he exited the room. Everyone looked at each other for a while and then hurriedly exit. Only Gaara and Kenji were left in the room.

"Going out?" asked Gaara.

"I'd rather not..." replied Kenji.

"Afraid you have no one to go with you?" asked Gaara.

"No, of course not!" lied Kenji.

"Come on. I'll go with you..." said Gaara.

"Well... Okay." said Kenji and they both exited the room. Naruto and Sasuke were spying on them on the window.

"What do you think they're planning?" asked Naruto.

"How should I know. I can't hear them." answered Sasuke.

(Outside...)

"Let's go Lee!" challenged Shikamaru to Rock Lee.

"You're going down Shikamaru!" yelled Lee and they commenced fighting.

"What do you say Tenten?" asked Ino.

"Bring it on!" said Tenten and they too fought.

Gaara and Kenji were watching the others fight.

"Wanna join them?" asked Gaara.

"I don't know..." answered Kenji. He then opened his umbrella to shade him.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the weird squad... Any of you losers wanna fight." insulted Kiba.

Gaara was about to use his sand to tear Kiba limb from limb but Kenji held him back.

"Stop... I shall handle this." said Kenji. Gaara nodded. Gaara was curious at Kenji's fighting style so he let him handle Kiba.

"Okay wimp show me what you got..." said Kiba cockily. Kiba then whistled and Akamaru climbed on top of his head.

Kenji folded his umbrella and held it like a katana. Everyone stopped foghting and decided to watch Kiba nd Kenji's fight.

"Let's go Akamaru!" yelled Kiba. Akamaru barked excitedly.

Kiba then started running toward Kenji and Kiba jumped from his head. Then Akamaru turned into a copy of Kiba and both of them jumped and started spinning. They both turned into what looks like two yellow tornados. Kenji stood still with his right hand on the handle of his umbrella. When Kiba and Akamaru were about 2 centimeters from Kenji, Kenji drew the concealed sword in his umbrella and slashed Kiba and Akamaru in rapid succesion. Everyone was speechless. Kenji's slashes were so fast, his hands were barely visible. Keji stopped and both Kiba and Akamaru were flung away. Kenji then returned his sword to it's hilt and then began to spin his umbrella. It created a tornado. Kiba and Akamaru were caught by it. Kenji then lunged towards the tornado and jumped until he was on top of it. He the slashed it and in an instant, the tornado was split into two. Kiba and Akamaru went flying to the ground. Kiba's clothes looked like rags. Akamaru's fur was now gone. Kenji then approached Kiba and unsheated his sword and opened his umbrella.

"Stand up, I will cut you down as may times as you wish..." said Kenji.

"No, no, no. please don't..." pleaded Kiba. He then knealt in front of Kenji.

"You disgust me... Get away..." said Kenji and he gave Kiba a roundhouse kick.

"Amazing!" said Lee.

"Did you see that..." said Ino.

"What the hell..." said Sasuke.

Kenji then sheated his sword and walked back to Gaara.

"How's that?" asked Kenji.

"Not bad, if I do say so myself." praised Gaara.

"Let's get out of here. It's getting kinda boring." said Kenji. He then opened his umbrella and shaded himself and Gaara. Naruto and Sasuke were still awed by Kenji's fight. After a while, they came to their senses.

"Note to self, don't take quiet types lightly..." said Naruto.

"Especially when they're pissed off." added Sasuke.

(Back at class)

"I'm your second period teacher. Call me Sir Gai." said Gai and then he smiled and his teeth gave that familiar shine. "Eh? What happened to you Kiba?" asked Gai.

"Don't ask..." said Kiba.

"Anyway, I'm going to give you you're dormitory room assignments." said Gai.

"Cool!" said Naruto.

"Ahem, First Kenji, you're roommate is Gaara nd you'ree room number is 136" said Gai and then he handed the key to Kenji.

"Second, We have Naruto and Sasuke on room 137" said Gai. After a while Gai finished assigning the rooms. "Okay then, that's all for today. Go to your dormitory rooms and I'll see you tomorrow."

Gaara and Kenji headedto their room and so did the other Ninjas. Naruto and Sasuke decided that they'll spy on Gaara and Kenji since their rooms are adjacent.

**End of Chapter ...**

**Hope you like this. It's just an experiment but if you like it, I'll post the next chapter.**


	2. I want to know

**Chapter 2: I want to know...**

Kenji and Gaara entered their room and found out that it was trashed. Someone messed up one of the beds, the lampshade was smashed, graffiti was written all over the wall and the two drawers were missing a leg.

"Okay... This is not what I expected..." sais Kenji.

"Hmmm... Who could have done this?" asked Gaara.

Then suddenly, Kenji picked up something on the floor. It looked like a strand of hair.

"What is it?" asked Gaara.

"Hmmm... Judging from the texture and color, it's dog hair." explained Kenji.

"Kiba... When I get my hands on him, I'll"

"You'll what?" asked Kenji.

"No! I don't want to come back to that attitude... Aaaargh!" yelled Gaara. Gaara then gripped his head and started to writhe in pain.

"Gaara? Are you okay?" asked Kenji worriedly. He approached Gaara to comfort him.

"N-No... Stay back... Please..." pleaded Gaara to Kenji.

"Is there anything I could do?" asked Kenji.

"G-get the medicine in my bag..."

Kenji rushed to Gaara's bag and started to search it. He found what he was looking for. He rushed back to Gaara's side and unwrapped the medicine. He leaned Gaara to the bed and popped one of the pills to Gaara's mouth. Gaara then started to calm down.

"What does this do?" asked Kenji.

"It induces relaxation..." replied Gaara.

Unknown to them, Sasuke and Naruto are eavesdropping on them.

"I knew it! Once a monster, always a monster!" yelled Naruto.

"Shhhh... Pipe down! He might hear us!" scolded Sasuke.

"Oh, sorry... Got a little carried away..." apologized Naruto.

"You always do! _That's why you're so cute..._" whispered Sasuke.

"Huh? What was that Sasuke?" asked Naruto.

"N-Nothing. It's nothing..." said Sasuke. Naruto shrugged it off and continued their spying.

(Back to Kenji and Gaara)

"So where did you come from anyway? And tell me more about your self..." asked Kenji to Gaara.

"Well, I came from the Hidden Sand Village. I was scorned when I was young. Some say I was a monster. They said that I only want to hurt them. Over time, the wounds they inflicted in my heart became worse. I became what they believed is me, a monster. I was a killing machine. I felt no remorse or regret. And it somehow felt great. Then our village decided to conquer the village of Konoha. I was their main weapon. I almost accomplished our mission until I met this boy like me. He too had a monster trapped inside of him. We fought a relentless battle. But in the end, he won because he believed in his friends. I came back to our village and decided to change my attitude, but I was too late. My village hated me more. I decided to come here to Konoha and hope for the best..." related Gaara.

"And I thought my life was hard..." said Kenji.

"How about ou, where did you come from?" asked Gaara.

"Me? Well, I came from Jyurakudai Villa, a neighboring town of Konoha. I don't know anything about my childhood but I do remember the day when I was adopted by my mother. I was wandering alone in the forest and then suddenly, a bear attacked me. Then my adoptive mother came and slayed the beast. She then took me with her and showered me with love. She taught me my fighting style, the Iaido, and she is also the one who gave me this kimono. After some time, she gave me permission to study here, in Konoha."

"So you don't know anything about your past?" asked Gaara.

"Nope, not one bit... But a fortuneteller from our town told me that I originally came from Konoha..." said Kenji.

"Don't believe it. Fortune tellers are just big liars who make money by telling lies to gullible people." said Gaara.

"Hey! I'm not gullible!" yelled Kenji.

"Sorry. Anyway, let's hit the hay. I'm sure we have a big day tomorrow..." suggested Gaara.

"Well I suppose, but one of the beds is all messed up..." said Kenji.

"We can share beds..." said Gaara.

"No that's okay, I can sleep on the floor. You need it more..." said Kenji.

"But I insist..." said Gaara.

"No, That's alright..." said Kenji.

Gaara then pulled Kenji to his bed and laid him beside himself. He then hugged Kenji tightly and pretended to be asleep.

"Gaara, knock it off!" yelled Kenji but Gaara didn't budge. He then gave a sigh and stopped struggling. After all, it wasn't so bad. In fact it felt good.

When Kenji was fast asleep, Gaara stopped pretending and he woke up. He examined Kenji's sleeping figure for a while anf then he genly touched the boy's face.

"Kenji..." whispered Gaara softly. He then laid down softly and put his arm on Kenji's chest. After a while, he fell asleep.

(Back to Naruto and Sasuke)

"I think their already asleep Naruto. Let's stop spying on them for now..." suggested Sasuke.

"Okay, Okay! I'm getting tired anyway." said Naruto. Naruto then undressed his upper clothing and went to bed. Sasuke couldn't help but stare at Naruto. After a while they too fell asleep.

(Kiba's room)

"Hehehe! Nice job Akamaru! We will launch operation destroy losers tomorrow!" said Kiba. Akamaru just barked in excitement.

"Hey could ou two keep it down! I'm trying to sleep!" yelled Shikamaru.

"Darn lazy pineapple head..." mumbled Kiba.

"I heard that!" yelled Shikamaru.

**_Wow! So many hits for an overnight story! Please R and R and I promise I'll put the next chapter ASAP!_**


	3. Kiba's Ultimate Technique

**Chapter 3: Kiba's Ultimate technique**

"Unh... Morning Gaara..." whispered Kenji. To his surprise, Gaara was not in bed. "Hunh... Must have woke up early..." said Kenji. Kenji decided to take a bath. He undressed and wrapped a towel in his waist. When he entered the bathroom, he heard water pouring from the shower. "Someone's inside... I better get my sword..." said Kenji to himself. He went back to the bedroom and grabbed his sword. He reentered the bath room and slowly approached the shower. He quickly opened the shower curtain and drew his blade.

"Huh? What are you doing here?" asked Gaara. He was taking a shower and totally naked.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" yelled Kenji. He quickly closed the shower curtain and covered his eyes. "S-Sorry Gaara..." apologized Kenji.

"It's okay... No harm done..." said Gaara and he continued his shower.

"Gosh... this is quite embarassing..." said Kenji.

(In Ino and Tenten's room...)

"Huh? Did you hear something Ino?" asked Tenten.

"It sounded like a scream..." said Ino.

"Should we go investigate?" asked Tenten.

"Nah. The Chunins can hadle it." said Ino. She continued brushing her hair.

(In Naruto and Sasuke's room)

"Wake up baka!" yelled Sasuke as he tried to wake up Naruto. Naruto didn't even budge. Drool dripped from his mouth. He was clearly dreaming because he was mumbling things.

"uhmm... Sakura! I love you Sakura!" yelled Naruto. He then lunged and hugged Sasuke and kissed him hungrily in the lips.

"_OMFG! GET OFF ME YOU BAKA! WAIT, ON SECOND THOUGHT, GO AHEAD..." _said Sasuke in his mind.

(Back to Gaara and Kenji's room)

"Bathroom's all yours Kenji" said Gaara. He was drying his hair with a towel and he wore nothing but a towel in his waist.

"O-Okay... Listen, Gaara about earlier..."

"Don't mind it... " said Gaara cooly.

"So you're not angry?" asked Kenji.

"Nope..."

"Okay. Thanks..." said Kenji.

"Huh? Why are you thanking me?" asked Gaara.

"Nothing. It's nothing." ended Kenji. He proceded to the bathroom and took a shower. After they were both dressed, they proceeded to class. So did the other ninjas.

"Hehehe... There he is Akamaru!" pointed Kiba to Kenji. Akamaru barked angrily at Kenji. "Shhh... Cool down Akamaru. We'll get him later!" said Kiba.

(At class)

"Okay class. To start things off, We are going to have a little friendly competition." said Kakashi. Lee raised his hand to ask a question. "Yes Lee, what is it?" asked Kakashi.

"What kind of competition are we going to have?" asked Lee.

"I was getting to that. We'll have a good old fashion, fighting competition.I've randomly picked the who you are going to fight. Now then let's proceed outside..." said Kakashi. The class left th room and headed for the forest training area.

"Okay, our first match is Kenji against Kiba..." announced Kakashi.

"Not again..." said Kenji.

"Hehehe... now's our chance Akamaru." said Kiba. Akamaru barked excitedly.

"Go to your corners... Okay, ready fight!" said Kakashi. He then sat down and continued reading his book.

Kiba lunged towards Kenji but Kenji retained his defensive stance. Once Kiba was close enough, he attacked by unleashing a barrage of scratches and kicks to Kenji. Kenji blocked it with his sword. This continued for quite a while and then Akamaru joined. He transformed into a doppelganger of Kiba and joined in attacking Kenji. Kenji found it harder to concentrate on one opponent. Kiba and Akamaru were fighting ferociously. He was hit by three of Kiba's scratches and four of Akamaru's. He retreated a few steps back and then he used his umbrella to blow dust to Akamaru and Kiba. Once they were blinded, he lunged to them and gave them each a slash. Kenji attempted to give Kiba another but Akamaru countered with a punch to the gut. Kiba kangaroo kicked Kenji away from them.

"Tch, they're tougher than I expected..." said Kenji.

"Let's go Akamaru! Kunai Assault!" yelled Kiba. Kiba and Akamaru jumped and began throwing kunai knives to Kenji. Kenji used his sword and umbrella to block the kunais but it was too much. he hid behind a tree and formulated a plan.

"I have to counter with a long range weapon..." said Kenji. He then pulled out his talismans from his pocket. "These will do nicely..." said Kenji. He then ran outside and threw two of the talismans to Kiba and Akamaru. When it was almost in contact with them, it exploded in a huge ball of fire. "Gotcha!" yelled Kenji. Kiba and Akamaru fell to the gound with a large thud.

"Grrrrr... That's it! Let's do it Akamaru." yelled Kiba. Kiba began gathering chakra and then he made some hand seals. "You're as good as dead Kenji..." said Kiba. Akamaru then merged with Kiba and when they were finished, they were transformed into a huge two headed dog-monster.

"Oh my god..." stuttered Kenji.

_**I've been busy updating my Teen Titans fanfic so I didn't update earlier. I'll post the next chap ASAP.**_


	4. Sakura Five Seal Petal Slash

**Chapter 4: Sakura Five Seal Petal slash!**

"Oh my God! Kiba used his ultimate technique!" yelled Tenten.

"That kid is as good as dead..." commented Neji. Gaara shot an angry glare at Neji.

"We'll see..." said Gaara.

(Back where Kenji and Kiba is...)

"Rahahahaha! Let's see if you can get out of this!" said Kiba in a monstrous voice. Kiba lashed his tail towards Kenji but he easily dodged it. Kiba then appeared behind Kenji and backhanded him. Kenji flew away from Kiba and came crashing to a tree.

"Ack... What kind of monster is this?" asked Kenji. He pulled out his talismans and began throwing them at Kiba. The explosions didn't even leave a scratch on Kiba's skin. Kiba countered by sweeping the ground and creating a huge wave of dust. Kenji was swept by it. Some of the spectators were also swept by the dust wave.

"Hey! Watch it!" yelled Ino.

After the dust cleared, the spectators saw Kenji being held by Kiba in his enormous hand.

"Hehe... Wonder what you'll look like after you're crushed..." said Kiba. He began to squeeze Kenji. Kenji screamed at the tremendous pain.

"Whoah... Kiba stop it now!" yelled Tenten.

"Yeah, stop it! You're gonna kill him!" yelled the others.

"Heh, who are you to tell me what to do?" said Kiba.

"No. This was what I'm afraid of..." said Shino.

"Huh, What do you mean Shino?" asked Lee.

"You see, when Kiba uses that technique, he usually loses control of himself." explained Shino.

"You think we should intrude?" asked Lee.

"No! Things may grow worse when we interfere..." said Shino.

"But..."

"Sometimes we have to make sacrifices for the sake of the few..." said Shino.

(Back at Kenji)

"_Argh... Have to think something but what? Should I use the... No! It's too dangerous... But he leaves me no choice..._"said Kenji in his mind. He then pulled out his sword and stabbed Kiba in his hand. Kiba was surprised so he let go of Kenji. Kenji ran farther from Kiba the he pulled out five multicolored talismans. He pulled out his blade and he sticked the talismans in it... He then began praying over the sword. Kiba began to charge to Kenji. After a while, Kenji's sword began to glow. He too charged towards his opponent. Kiba swiped Kenji but he missed. Kenji jumped to Kiba's forehead and performed his technique.

"Iaido style, Sakura Five Seal Petal Slash!" yelled Kenji. He slashed Kiba's forehead five times, forming a letter. Kiba screamed in agony. And then he began to shrink and he was returning to his normal form. Kiba collapsed and so did Akamaru.

"Good... it worked... I just hope that the side-effect isn't that bad..." said Kenji.

"Huh? Are we done?" asked Kakashi. It looks like he didn't watch the fight."Then he looked at Kiba's collapsed body and then Kenji. "And the winner is... Kenji Miyamoto..." said Kakashi lifelessly. Kenji removed the Talismans and sheated his sword. He picked up Kiba and handed him to Shino.

"You better take him to the infirmary..." said Kenji. Shino nodded and rushed Kiba to the infirmary.

"Okay, next we have Neji against Sasuke..." said Kakashi.

"That's your signal Sasuke. Good Luck..." said Naruto.

"Uh... Yeah, Sure whatever..." stuttered Sasuke.

(Back to Gaara and Kenji)

"What was that technique you used?" asked Gaara.

"It's a very dangerous technique of my family. It is called the Sakura Five Seal Petal slash. It is used to seal demons in a persons body. But I haven't mastered it fully. There might be side-effects on Kiba..." said Kenji.

"Like what?" asked Gaara.

"He might not be able to use chakra required skills for at least 2 days..." said Kenji.

"I think he can manage..." said Gaara.

"I dunno. I feel a bit worried..." said Kenji.

"Hey Kenji! You're being called by the hokage to the infirmary!" shouted Chouji. Everyonebegan whispering.

"Ooooo... Someone's in trouble..." said Naruto.

"Come on, I'll go with you." said Gaara.

"Okay... I knew I shouldn't have used that technique." said Kenji.

"I'm sure they can do something about it..." comforted Gaara.

"That's just it... Whatever the side-effect may be, it can't be cured unless the effect wares off." answered Kenji.

"Let's just hope it's nothing too serious..." said Gaara.

(In th infirmary...)

"What technique did you use on Kiba?" shouted Tsunade.

"Uhh... The Sakura Five Seal Petal slash ma'am..." answered Kenji politely.

"Why did you use it on him?" asked Tsunade.

"He was going to kill me so I used it..." said Kenji.

Tsunade slammed her fist on the table thus breaking it and scaring Kenji half off his wits.

"Don't you know that that technique is dangerous!" yelled Tsunade.

"Y-Yes ma'am..." answered Kenji.

"Then why use it!" asked Tsunade angrily.

"I-I already told you ma'am..." answered Kenji.

"Don't you realize what you have done?" asked Tsunade.

"N-No..." said Kenji nervously.

"This is what you have done!" said Tsunade she then ordered Shizune to get Kiba and Akamaru. Shizune led Kenji to Kiba's bedroom. She opened the door and asked Kenji to enter. Once he entered, he noticed Kiba and Akamaru sitting on the bed.

"They look fine to me..." said Kenji.

"Guess again..." said Shizune. Then suddenly, Kiba noticed Kenji and began barking at him. Akamaru then stood up and began talking.

"Hey! Look what you did to us you freak!" yelled Akamaru.

"You accidentally switched their bodies..." said Shizune.

"_OMFG I never thought that the effects could be this bad..._" said Kenji to himself.

"Do you know any cure to it?" asked Shizune.

"No... But my mother must know a cure for it..." said Kenji.

"She better!" replied Akamaru.

"Please talk to her immediately." said Shizune.

"Okay. But may I have permission to leave the village?" asked Kenji.

"Why?" asked Shizune.

"Well, my mother lives on a neighboring village of Konoha and..."

"Enough said... I'll get your permission on the way." said Shizune.

"Thank you miss... uh..."

"Shizune. Nice to meet you..." said Shizune.

(Outside Tsunade's office)

"What happened?" asked Gaara.

"I got yelled at..." said Kenji.

"Anything else?" asked Gaara.

"She asked me to go to my mother and ask for a cure..." said Kenji.

"Why? What happened to dog boy?" asked Gaara. Kenji whispered it to Gaara's ears and Gaara burst into comical laughter.

"Really? He turned into a..." said Gaara but he was cut-off when Kenji covered his mouth with his hand.

"Please! Nobody else should know about this!" yelled Kenji.

"Know what?" asked Naruto. He was behind Kenji and Gaara along with Sasuke.

"None of your business Uzumaki!" yelled Kenji.

"Oh come on! Spill the beans will ya!" said Naruto.

"I told you, it's nothing!" said Kenji.

"Then why is Gaara laughing so hard?" asked Sasuke.

"Do you think it's okay if I told them?" asked Kenji.

"No worries. I'm sure you two can keep a secret, right?" said Gaara and he shot a glare at Naruto and Sasuke.

"Uh, Sure. You can totally trust us!" said Naruto.

"Very well." said Kenji and then he whispered it to Naruto's ear.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Naruto.

"What's going on here?" asked Tsunade who came bursting out of her office.

"N-Nothing miss Hokage, ma'am." said Kenji.

"Humph. Go play somewhere else!" said Tsunade.

"Y-yes ma'am." said Kenji and they all fled.

(At Gaara and Kenji's room)

"No! The answer is no!" yelled Kenji.

"Oh come on Miyamoto! We promise we won't cause any trouble..." said Naruto.

"Absolutely not! You've helped enough!" yelled Kenji.

"Pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase?" begged Naruto.

"No!" yelled Kenji.

"Okay then. If you won't let us come, we'll tell everyone what you did last night!" threatened Sasuke.

"What! How did you know?" asked Kenji.

"Doesn't matter... What's important is that we know..." said Sasuke.

"What's in it for you?" asked Kenji.

"No need for you to know..." said Sasuke.

"Fine... Wake at up 5 tomorrow and we will be on our way..." said Kenji.

"Glad we both agreed..." said Sasuke.

"Bastard..." whispered Kenji.

"Heard that..." said Sasuke.

_**Next Chapter will feature the first lemon! R&R if you want to see it!**_


	5. The start of a fun and weird journey

**Chapter 5: Start of a fun and weird journey!**

"I told you guys to wake up at 5!" yelled Kenji.

"Don't blame me, blame fox boy over here..." said Sasuke while picking up Naruto's sleeping figure.

"Grrrr... We're so late... The hokage's going to kill me!" panicked Kenji.

"Relax Ken..." said Gaara.

"You're right... panicking won't solve anything... Breathe in... and out..." calmed Kenji.

"Kenji Miyamoto!" screamed Tsunade.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!" screamed Kenji and he began running in circles.

"Better go to Tsunade's office..." said Sasuke.

Gaara managed to get a hold of Kenji and calm him down.

"Let's go before we get into more trouble..." said Gaara.

"R-Right." said Kenji.

(At Tsunade's office...)

"You're late..." said Tsunade.

"S-Sorry hokage-sama..." apologized Kenji.

"Anyway, here's your permission. You can leave anytime..." said Tsunade. He handed a scroll to Kenji's hand.

"Th-Thanks hokage-sama..." said Kenji.

"Oh and here's some medicine." said Tsunade. He handed a bag of pills to Kenji.

"Thanks a lot master hokage..." said Kenji. He was a little depressed because Tsunade isn't exactly the definition of enthusiastic.

Tsunade approached Kenji and held Kenji's chin with her hand.

"Listen, I know you didn't mean to do it to Kiba, but we have to find a cure for the technique..." said Tsunade in a rather calm voice.

"I'm sure my mother knows a cure for it..." said Kenji.

"That's the spirit.." said Tsunade. She then rubbed Kenji's hair with her hand. "Hurry along now..."

"Yes. Thank you, for everything..." said Kenji.

"Don't sweat it..." said Tsunade.

Kenji exited the room and Gaara was waiting for him.

"How did it go?" asked Gaara.

"Great... I have never seen hokage-sama so nice..." said Kenji.

"Don't get used to it..." said Gaara.

"We better go back to Naruto and Sasuke..." said Kenji.

(Back to the waiting room)

When Kenji and Gaara entered, they were both shocked at the scene before them. Sasuke was hungrily sucking Naruto's neck.

"Uhh... We interrupting something here?" asked Gaara.

"Not really..." said Sasuke. He continued sucking Naruto's neck. Kenji was still shocked and his mouth hung wide open.

"Uhh... Ken? You alright?" asked Gaara as he tried to make Kenji snap out of it. Kenji finally snapped out of his trance and began rubbing his eyes to see is he is imagining things.

"What? Haven't you seen a guy sucking another guy's neck?" asked Sasuke.

"N-no..." said Kenji.

"You are so young..." said Sasuke.

"Is Naruto still asleep?" asked Gaara.

"Yup, sure is..." said Sasuke.

"So you're gay..." said Kenji.

"What about it?" asked Sasuke. Kenji then fainted at Sasuke's response.

(After a while...)

"Unh... Wha? What happened?" asked Kenji.

"You fainted when Sasuke said that he's gay..." said Gaara. Kenji shivered at the mention of Sasuke is gay.

"Is Naruto awake yet?" asked Kenji.

"Just now..." said Sasuke.

"Morning everyone." said Naruto.

"Let's get going before I faint some more..." said Kenji. They all nodded and headed out at the village gate.

_**Sorry. I ran out of ideas so I'm stuck to this. But look on the bright side, at least there's some sexualityin this chapter. Will post the next chapter tomorrow!**_


	6. Problems Arise

**Chapter 6: Problems arise...**

"So how far is your village?" asked Gaara.

"Hmm... It will take us at least ten hours to reach it by foot..." said Kenji.

"Ten Hours!" yelled Naruto.

"Got a problem? Why don't you go back to your cozy little village and take a nap or something." said Gaara.

"What's that supposed to mean!" yelled Naruto.

"Now, Now... We already have enough problems so if you don't mind... STOP YELLING AT EACH OTHER!" yelled Kenji.

"Geez, you don't have to shout..." said Naruto.

"LET ME GO! I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" yelled Kenji as Gaara and Sasuke desperately try to hold him off.

"Bleh..." said Naruto and he poked out his tongue which caused Kenji to become more aggravated.

"Stop it Naruto!" commanded Sasuke.

"Hmph Fine..." said Naruto. Gaara managed to calm Kenji.

"Let's hurry before I lose my temper." said Kenji.

Everyone nodded and went on. After a few hours...

"I'm hungry..." complained Naruto.

"You always are..." said Sasuke.

"Well, I took the liberty of making us lunch..." said Kenji and he searched his bag for it. "Huh? It was here before... Have you guys seen a green lunchbox wrapped in blue cloth?" said Kenji.

"Oh that... I finished it before we left the village..." said Naruto and he burped delightfully.

"YOU WHAT!" yelled Kenji.

"Why, what's wrong?" asked Naruto.

"That food was supposed to last for the whole trip... AND YOU DIDN'T LEAVE EVEN A SINGLE GRAIN OF RICE?" asked Kenji.

"Nope. Not one..." said Naruto. Kenji drew his blade and slashed Naruto quickly.

"Huh? Hahahaha! You can't even hit me! Bleh!" insulted Naruto. Then his clothes fell off. They were shredded to pieces. "Waaaaaaaaaa! And this was my favorite suit... You're going to pay Kenji!" screamed Naruto.

"Now you're angry? Aren't you the one who consumed all the food for our trip!" yelled Kenji.

"Yeah, well... I just didn't know that that food is for all of us..." said Naruto in a low tone.

"You never think before you do something!" yelled Kenji.

"ENOUGH!" screamed Gaara.

"Gaara?" said Kenji.

"We're not gonna solve anything by standing here, yelling at each other! Naruto and Sasuke, you get something to eat and some water, we'll start a fire and build camp..." ordered Gaara.

"Why do we have to listen to you?" asked Sasuke.

"Got a problem with that, Uchiha?" threatened Gaara.

"Heh, Come on Naruto..." said Sasuke.

"Wait a sec. I still have to get dressed." complained Naruto.

"Then do it while were walking..." said Sasuke.

"Tch, Fine!" said Naruto. Sasuke and Naruto disappeared in the thick trees.

"Think they can manage without us?" said Kenji.

"They're going to be fine..." said Gaara.

"You're right... Let's get started!" said Kenji.

"Whatever you say..." said Gaara. He then uncorked his large gourd and sand poured from it. Gaara then controlled the sand and molded it into a house.

"Neat! Teach me how to do that!" said Kenji.

"It's kinda like an inborn talent... Let's put it at that..." said Gaara.

"Oh... Okay. My turn!" said Kenji. He gathered some sticks nearby and then piled them on top of each other. He then used his talisman to light a fire. "There... That flame should last for the night..." said Kenji.

(After a few hours)

"Where are those two?" asked Kenji.

"I am a little worried about them..." said Gaara.

"Wonder what took them so long?" said Kenji.

Then suddenly, Naruto came running out of the bushes, screaming for his life.

"Run for your life!" yelled Naruto.

"Naruto what happened to..." asked Kenji but he stopped because Naruto ran past them.

"Hunh, what's gotten into him?" asked Gaara.

"Uhh... Gaara..." said Kenji.

"What is it?" asked Gaara.

"Look!" said Kenji. He pointed at the buffalo stampede heading towards them.

"Wait a minute... How can there be buffalos here?" asked Kenji.

"Beats me!" shrugged Gaara.

"Let's go take Naruto's advice and RUN!" screamed Kenji.

"Wait... I have a better idea..." said Gaara.

"I'm not sure that this is the good time for that..." said Kenji.

"Don't worry, I got this..." said Gaara. He then poured sand at the floor and controlled it. He then created a giant wall to shield them.

"Amazing!" said Kenji.

"It gets better..." said Gaara. After a while, they heard loud crashes on the other side of the wall. Then, the sand wall began to collapse. When it was cleared, two buffalos were knocked out and the others turned back and ran.

"Here's dinner..." said Gaara.

"And, I have a perfect recipe for buffalo!" said Kenji.

"Is it over?" asked Naruto who was hiding in the bushes.

"Yup! Hey, where's Sasuke?" asked Kenji.

"We went seperate ways. He asked me to get food and he went to fetch water..." said Naruto.

"And he is, where?" asked Kenji again.

"Dunno... The river must be really far from here..." said Naruto.

"He better get back here!" complained Kenji.

"Hey, we better cook this beef!" said Gaara.

"No can do... We must clean it and skin it first..." said Kenji.

"Hey guys. Did I missed anything?" asked Sasuke who has returned with a pail of water.

"That's it? That's all the water you got..." said Gaara.

"Nope. But you can come with me..." said Sasuke.

"To where?" asked Kenji.

"Just come with me..." said Sasuke.

They all nodded and followed Sasuke. Naruto and Gaara dragged one of the buffalos. They arrived on a brook.

"This is it..." said Sasuke.

"You're a genius!" complimented Kenji.

"Haven't noticed this here before..." said Naruto.

"Naturally, it was covered in leaves when I got here. I managed to hear water flowing from it and I uncovered it." said Sasuke.

"So that's the reason why it took you so long to return..." said Kenji.

"Well, we're here. Let's start on dinner..." ordered Sasuke.

"Okay then! It's time to work my magic!" said Kenji. He put out his bag which turns out to be full of kitchen utensils.

"Wait a sec, why do you have so many kitchen utensils with you?" asked Naruto.

"Hehe... I brought them for emergencies. You never know..." said Kenji.

He began to skin the buffalo and then he removed it's organs. This really disgusted Naruto and the others a lot. Kenji put the organs in some containers. He said that he has a great soup recipe for it. He then sliced the meat and washed it thoroughly. He ordered Sasuke to boil the rice he brought and he asked Naruto to gather firewood. Gaara assisted in cooking. Kenji fried the meat and added some seasoning to it. He then sliced it into small pieces and he added the rice.

"Mmmm... It smells heavenly!" said Naruto.

"Thanks. My mom calls it, Buffalo Rice Special." said Kenji.

"Is it done yet?" asked Naruto.

"Yup! Let's eat!" said Kenji. Kenji handed them each with a wooden bowl that he brought. He served the rice, one bowl-full each, and they feasted. Sasuke and Gaara settled for two bowls and Kenji settled for two and a half. But Naruto finished what was left.

"Aaahhh! That was awesome!" praised Naruto.

"It was... good..." said Sasuke.

"Sure is..." added Gaara. Kenji blushed at their praise.

"Well then, let's all settle down for the night!" said Kenji. They all agreed and headed back to camp. Gaara and Kenji slept on the sand house that Gaara built and Naruto and Sasuke agreed to stay outside.

"Naruto... Come with me... I want to show you something..." said Sasuke.

"Eh? What is it?" asked Naruto.

"Just come with me..."said Sasuke.

"Whatever you say..." said Naruto. They both headed towards the brrok unknowingly that Gaara was watching them.

"Now what are those two up to..." asked Gaara to himself. He left camp and decided to follow the two.

_**There, I made the chapter longer to make up the shortness of Chapter 5! Will update soon!**_


	7. Secret Affairs

**Chapter 7: Secret Affairs**

Gaara quietly followed Naruto and Sasuke to the brook. Sasuke and Naruto stopped when they reached it. Then Sasuke led Naruto behind the brook. Gaara thought that he has been noticed but he was wrong.

"Hn... That Uchiha is hiding something from us... Better check it out..." said Gaara. He then made an eyeball out of his sand and let it roll behind the brook. He saw Sasuke uncover some leaves and twigs to revel a hot spring. "I knew it! That Uchiha is hiding something from us." snarled Gaara.He continued to spy on them.

(Where Naruto and Sasuke is...")

"Wow Sasuke! Where did you find this hot spring?" asked Naruto.

"I found it after I found the brook. I noticed steam coming from behind the brook and I found this." explained Sasuke.

"Don't you think we should tell Kenji and Gaara?" asked Naruto.

"Hn... I'll tell them tomorrow." said Sasuke.

"Well... I suppose it's too late to bother them..." said Naruto.

"Care for a dip?" asked Sasuke.

"You bet!" said Naruto. He then removed his clothes(Underwear included) and dived into the spring. Sasuke was blushing so hard at the sight of Naruto naked.

"_God, he's so hot when he's naked! I could almost taste him!" _screamed Sasuke mentally. He too removed his clothes and went into the spring.

Meanwhile, back where Gaara is, he is enjoying the show. "Oooohhh, this is gonna be good..." said Gaara.

"Hah... This is so relaxing... It's much better than the ones in Konoha..." said Naruto.

"Yeah... They say that natural hot springs have healing properties..." said Sasuke.

"Healing Properties my foot... That's just a bunch of baloney..." said Naruto.

"Oh? How can you be sure?" asked Sasuke.

"Well... I... I don't know! But I know that claims like that are just fake!" yelled Naruto.

"Whatever you say, baka!" said Sasuke and he laid back behind a rock.

"What did you call me!" yelled Naruto.

"I called you baka, baka..." said Sasuke.

"You take that back or I'll kick your ass so hard!" said Naruto.

"Oh shut up and bathe, will you..." said Sasuke.

"That's it, Sasuke. You're as good as dead!" yelled Naruto. He grabbed Sasuke's head and plunged it into the water. Sasuke managed to counter and he did the same to Naruto but longer. When Naruto's face came out of the water, it was redder than a beet. Sasuke laughed comically at the sight of Naruto's crimson face.

"Mwahahahaha! Now you really look like a baka!" said Sasuke.

"Grrrr... Okay Uchiha, you're going down!" yelled Naruto. He then lunged at Sasuke but he tripped on a roch benath the spring. He stumbled and was caught by Sasuke's body. Naruto recovered from his trip but what he saw almost made him faint. His lips and Sasuke's were... kissing! It lasted for about 20 seconds and then Naruto pulled away.

"_What was that just now? Were I and Sasuke, kissing? And I didn't pull away at once? What is wrong with me? Am I turning gay? NO! Of course not! I'm straight! I love girls and not boys. Unless I'm a bi.._" yelled Naruto mentally. His face was in a deep shade of red. Sasuke was staring at him.

"_Hunh... He must be shocked... It works all the time... That's okay my Naru-chan... you'll learn to like it..." _said Sasuke. "You okay Naruto?" asked Sasuke.

"Y-Yeah... About what happened earlier..." said Naruto but he was cut-off by Sasuke.

"Don't worry. Not a word will come out. And besides, it happened before, right?" asked Sasuke. Naruto then recalled their last incident when he accidentally kissed Sasuke. Naruto chuckled when he remebered the incident. Sasuke joined him and their chuckle turned into laughter.

"_What's wrong with me? Now I'm laughing and I can't stop... Am I falling for Sasuke? No! No! No! I don't love boys. I love girls, like Sakura._" said Naruto mentally. When the name Sakura came into his mind, his laughter disappeared and gloom took over.

"What's wrong?" asked Sasuke.

"I miss her..." murmured Naruto.

"Sakura?" asked Sasuke.

"Yeah... Let's get out of here. It's almost morning..." said Naruto.

"Okay. Whatever you say..." said Sasuke. They both dressed and went back to camp. Gaara returned to camp and pretended to be asleep. Naruto and Sasuke grabbed their sleeping bags and slept. Meanwhile, Gaara was devicing a little blackmail of his own.

"Hehehe... Now I know a dirty little secret of your own, Uchiha..." grinned Gaara.

_**Thanks for the reviews people! It really inspired me to update! Will post the next chapter later this day...**_


	8. Bath time confessions

**Chapter 8: Bath time confessions**

"Wake up guys! We gotta get going!" waked Kenji to Sasuke and Naruto.

"Eh? It's too early Kenji... Let me sleep some more..." said Sasuke as ke covered his face with his sleeping bag.

"But we gotta hurry if we want to make it by evening!" said Kenji.

"Argh... Fine... Give me five minutes..." said Sasuke.

"What about Naruto?" asked Gaara.

"What's the use? He's not gonna wake up even if there's a nuclear explosion in here..." replied Kenji.

"I'm going to take a bath... You stay here and look after Sasuke and Naruto..." said Kenji. He opened his bag and took out a towel, a soap, a shampoo, some underwear, and a red kimono.

"Don't you wear anything but a kimono?" asked Gaara.

"What? What's wrong with wearing a kimono?" asked Kenji.

"Nothing... Just curious..." said Gaara.

"Well then. I'll be back shortly." said Kenji.

"Ja ne..." said Gaara. He began fantasizing on what Kenji looks like when he's bathing.

"Oi... Gaara! Hey! Stop daydreaming!" yelled Sasuke. Gaara was shocked by Sasuke's voice.

"What is it , Uchiha?" asked Gaara.

"Hey, Wanna go spy on Kenji while he's bathing?" asked Sasuke seductively. A blush appeared on Gaara's cheek and a smirk on Sasuke's face.

"Wh-What are you talking about?" asked Gaara. His voice was shaky.

"Come on... Even I know that you have a crush on Kenji..." said Sasuke. He placed both of his arm on Gaara's shoulder.

"I do not!" yelled Gaara.

"Heh... Just imagine, Kenji, butt-naked and taking a bath. Don't you want to see it, Gaara?" asked Sasuke.

"(Gulp) N-No, of course not! I'm not a pervert like you!" said Gaara.

"Heh... Okay then. I'll see it myself. You stay here and fantasize all day." said Sasuke. He stood up and walked towards the direction where Kenji went.

"_God, I really would like to see it... But it's wrong, is it? Ah, whatever!_" thought Gaara. He then stood up and followed Sasuke.

"So... You did want to see it!" said Sasuke. Gaara replied with silence. "Don't worry Gaara. At least you're not alone!" cheered Sasuke as he put his arm across Gaara's shoulder. Gaara gave a smile at Sasuke.

(At the brook)

"Whoah! I didn't notice this hot spring here before! This must be my lucky day!" said Kenji. He undressed and entered the hot spring. "Uwaaahh... This is more relaxing than I thought..." said Kenji.

(At a tree above the hot spring)

"There he is Gaara. Wow, he sure has a great body..." said Sasuke. Gaara almost drooled at the sight of Kenji. "Hey, I've got an idea! Why don't you join him?" asked Sasuke.

"Are you trying to seduce me?" asked Gaara.

"No, of course not. I'm just trying to uplift your relationship with Kenji. Who knows? Maybe after this trip, you two could become more than bestfriend..." said Sasuke.

"Why not use that determination in uplifting your relation with Naruto?" asked Gaara.

"Naruto's a lot harder to net than Kenji. Naruto's afraid of showing his feelings and he's also afraid of falling for a guy..." explained Sasuke.

"Then that means that you just have to try harder..." said Gaara.

"Heh, you bet I will! I won't let my Naru-chan to to fall for anyone else but me!" said Sasuke withan evil smirk in his lips. "So, have you thought of joining him?" asked Sasuke.

"Y-Yeah, i did." said Gaara.

"What's your decision?" asked Sasuke.

"I'll join him..." said Gaara.

"Good luck, Gaara." said Sasuke. Gaara vanished in a cloud of smoke and reappeared beside the brook.

Gaara slowly walked to the hot spring where Kenji was bathing.

"Oh, hey Gaara! Weren't you supposed to be looking after Sasuke and Naruto?" asked Kenji.

"Sasuke woke up and volunteered to watch over Naruto." replied Gaara.

"Oh... okay. Hey, wanna join me?" asked Kenji.

"Sure... Okay... I need a bath anyway." said Gaara. He undressed and went in.

"I found this spring this morning... I can't believe there's actually one near Konoha." said Kenji.

"Me too... Listen Kenji, I want to tell you something..." said Gaara.

"Huh? What is it?" asked Kenji.

"Well you see ah... I just want to say that... Well I.."stuttered Gaara.

"Eh? What are you trying to say?" asked Kenji.

Gaara closed his eyes and lunged towards Kenji and gave him a kiss.

(Back where Sasuke is...)

"Wow! Great job Gaara!" cheered Sasuke.

Kenji's eyes were as wide as saucers. Gaara began to rub his hand on Kenji's delicate skin.

"Uh... Gaara? Are you saying that you..." said Kenji but he was cut off by a nod by Gaara. Kenji blushed harderat Gaara's response. Gaara still hadn't let go of him.

"When I first saw you, I instantly fell in love with you... We had so much in common." said Gaara.

"I... I don't know what to say..." replied Kenji. Gaara answered him back with another kiss but this time, it was more passionate. Gaara began to nip Kenji's lower lip which caused a moan to escape from his mouth. Gaara's tongue demanded entrance to Kenji's mouth which he gladly gave. Gaara licked every part of Kenji's mouth. Kenji melted like butter in Gaara's hands. Pleasure rocked Kenji's mind. After a while, they pulled back, gasping for air.

"We should probably return to camp..." said Kenji still blushing from the events. He finished his bath and got dressed. Gaara did the same. Sasuke enjoyed the show and realized that Gaara and Kenji were leaving. Sasuke teleported to camp where Naruto was still asleep.

_**Weee... It's Christmas eve! Merry Christmas to all of you guys and gals! Maligayang Pasko at Manigong Bagong Taon (Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!)**_


	9. Fun at the Town Festival

**Chapter 9: Fun at the Town Festival**

"Ne Kenji, Howmuch longer till we get to civilization?" asked Naruto.

"Not much longer. We're gonna arrive at a town in a few minutes... And what luck, there's a festival happening there..." said Kenji.

"That means... Lots of food!" yelled Naruto happily.

"Uh-huh! And fun and games!" said Kenji.

"Do we have to?" asked Sasuke.

"Don't be such a killjoy, Sasuke!" yelled Naruto.

"Tch... Fine. You babies have your fun..." insulted Sasuke.

"You don't have to be a baby to have fun you know!" replied Kenji.

"Whatever..." said Sasuke.

"Hey Kenji, have you noticed that Gaara is unconditionally quiet today..." said Naruto.

"He, he, he... He must be thinking about things..." said Kenji.

(In Gaara's mind...)

"Ahhhh... Faster Gaara! Faster." demanded Kenji as Gaara rocked him.

"Whatever you say, Kenji-chan..." said Gaara.

(Back to reality)

"Hey, there it is!" yelled Kenji. The village was not as large as Konoha but it looked the same. Lanterns were decorated all over the village and food stalls were on every corner of the village.

"Okay guys, We'll meet back at the hotel over there in 2 hours... Now then, Let's go have some fun!" yelled Kenji. The four boys splitted up. Sasuke accompanied Naruto while Gaara accompanied Kenji.

(Where Sasuke and Naruto...)

"Hey Naruto, yu already finished 20 bowls of Ramen... Do you plan on stopping?" asked Sasuke as Naruto consumed another 5 in a flash.

"No way Sasuke! I haven't eaten one of these in one and a half day!" yelled Naruto. The other customers of the stall were all looking at Sasuke and Naruto.

"You mean he has finished 30 ramen and still hasn't stopped ordering?" asked a man to the chef.

"Yeah. He's one of my best customers, that's for sure!" said the chef.

"What a pig! I can't believe how gluttonous that boy is!" laughed the man. Naruto stopped eating after he heard the man's bitter comment.

"Here you go mister. Here's the fee for all the ramen..." said Naruto gloomily and he exited the stall.

Sasuke was furious of the man. He approached him and grabbed him by the collar.

"You just pissed of my friend! And you know what I do to people who piss my friend off?" asked Sasuke.

"N-no... Wh-What?" asked the man nervously. That was all he can say until Sasuke bated him into a bloody pulp.

"Next time, don't insult somebody unless you intend to fight!" yelled Sasuke. He followed Naruto after paying for the damage in the restaurant.

"Hey Naruto, what's the hurry?" asked Sasuke.

"Do you think I'm a pig, Sasuke?" asked Naruto.

"Of course not! You're my friend baka! I won't think of anyhting that would hurt your feelings..." said Sasuke.

"Then why'd you call me baka!" yelled Naruto.

"I was just trying to cheer you up..." said Sasuke.

"Thanks Sasuke." said Naruto and he gave him a hug. (Awwwww...)

(Where Gaara and Kenji is...)

"Grrr... I can't get a blasted fish!" yelled Kenji. "Are you sure that these nets are not defective?" asked Kenji.

"Of course not!" said the shop runner.

"Grrr... Give me another one!" said Kenji and the shop owner followed. "Okay fish, you're coming with me!" yelled Kenji. He quickly got one fish into the net but when he was lifting it, the net broke. "Waaaah!" yelled Kenji. Kenji bought another net but just as he was about to dip it into the water, Gaara spoke...

"You're doing it wrong Kenji..." said Gaara. He held Kenji's arm and guided it. "You see... you gotta do it gently..." whispered Gaara. Kenji was blushing all over. He finally caught one and the shopkeeper placed the fish in a platic bag filled with water and air.

"Th-Thanks Gaara..." said Kenji.

"It's nothing..." said Gaara.

"Hey, it has been 2 hours since we splitted up. We should go back..." said Kenji.

"Yeah. They must be waiting for us in the hotel..." said Gaara.

(At the Hotel...)

"Of course... I could be wrong." said Gaara. Naruto and Sasuke were nowhere to be found.

"Oh well... Let's get a room and wait for Naruto and Sasuke..." said Kenji. He approached the clerk and asked for a room. The clerk replied by asking if what class of room they were going to rent.

"Don't go for something too expensive Ken..." said Gaara.

"Relax Gaara... I got it..." said Kenji. He handed the clerk a red card and he immediately rushed to give Kenji a golden key. "Thank you..." said Kenji to the clerk and they headed upstairs.

"Geez... He was sure willing to give you that key. What did you give him anyway?" asked Gaara.

"Oh, you mean this. Mom said that I could use it in case I want to buy something..." said Kenji and he handed Gaara the card.

"No way! You're the son of Setsuka-sama!" asked Gaara.

"Hey! How'd you know my mother's name? And why are you calling her Setsuka-sama" asked Kenji.

"Are you mad! You're mom is one of the Sanins!" said Gaara.

"Eh? But I thought there were only 3 Sanins..." said Kenji.

"There are two more Sanins that were not mentioned. One is your mother, Setsuka-sama. She is an expert in swordplay, weapon concealment, and talisman. The other is Shion-sama. She is an expert in gadgetry and technology." explained Gaara.

"How come my mom didn't tell me about those stuff?" asked Kenji.

"Who knows? Any way, let's get to our room." said Gaara. Kenj nodded and they stopped at room 302.

"Here it is..." said Kenji. He unlocked the door to reveal a gorgeous room with a queen-size bed fit for four. The floor was covered with red carpet and in one corner, a fireplace stood. There were dozens of decorations in the rrom and it was painted with a dark shade of red.

"Whoah! Nice room..." said Gaara.

"Is it a little too much?" asked Kenji.

"Nah... it'll do." said Gaara.

"Let's go try the bed..." said Kenji. Gaara nodded and they both sat on the bed.

"Wow... It's so soft. I could get used to this..." said Kenji. Kenji bounced up and down in the bed while Gaara was looking at him affectionately.

(At Gaara's mind)

EMERGENCY MEETING!

HAVE SEX WITH KENJI?

50 Yes

40 No

10 Undecided

(Back to Reality)

Gaara hugged Kenji and began licking the sensitive part behind Kenji's ear.

MEETING ENDED

_**Hehehe! I practically laughed all the way to hell while wrinting this chapter. Please R and R and I'll post the noext Chapter on Christmas! Merry Christmas everyone!**_


	10. Love or Lust?

**Chapter 10: Lust or Love?**

"Gaara? What's wrong with you?" yelled Kenji. Gaara responded by slipping one of his hand inside Kenji's kimono. "Let go of me Gaara!" pleaded Kenji. Gaara didn't answer and instead began to strip Kenji's dress. Kenji blushed harder at Gaara's sudden move. He was pinned by Gaara and he saw something peculiar about his eyes.

"Y-Your eyes... It's filled with... lust." said Kenji. As usual, Gaara didn't answer and he began to ravish Kenji's half-naked body. He started by sucking Kenji's neck which caused Kenji to shudder. "This is wrong Gaara. Please stop!" said Kenji. Gaara's mouth then came lower and lower until it was in front of Kenji's nipple He pinched it slightly and began sucking it. A moan escaped from Kenji's mouth. "_Aaaahhh... I want this to stop but there's a part of me saying that I should give in..._" said Kenji mentally. It's as if Gaara heard Kenji's thoughts. Gaara uncorked his gourd an sand began to pour out of it. He manipulated the sand and it entangled Kenji's arms. Before he knew it, his arms were boud by the sand. Gaara began to strip Kenji's lower dress. Gaara undressed too. After he undressed, Gaara approached Kenji's naked body and his hand gripped Kenji's rigid length.

"Aaahhh... S-Stop Gaara..." pleaded Kenji. Gaara responded by putting one of his finger on top of Kenji's length. He began to swirl his finger making Kenji moan some more. This only served to further excite Gaara. He began to pump Kenji's length up and down. After a while, when Gaara felt that Kenji was at his stiffest, he swallowed Kenji's length. He began to suck it and Kenji desperately squirmed beneath him. "Gaara, ahh, Please stop this..." begged Kenji. Gaara didn't answer. Kenji cummed inside Gaara's mouth. Gaara sipped Kenji's cum delightfully. He then approached Kenji's mouth and kissed him, letting him taste himself.

"Do you like it, Ken-chan?" asked Gaara seductively.

"What's wrong with you, Gaara? Why are you acting like this?" asked Kenji. Gaara smirked and slipped one of his finger in Kenji's butt.

"Argh... S-Stop!" yelled Kenji.

"I won't stop until this part of you craves for me..." whispered Gaara. He slipped another finger in which caused Kenji to scream.

"Ahh-... Sto-... Ahhh..." stuttered Kenji. Gaara removed his fingers and he positioned himself between Kenji's legs. He straddled him and positioned his length at Kenji's entrance. In one swift move, he inserted his length into Kenji's throbbing butt.

"How does it feel?" asked Gaara.

"Ou-Ouch... It hurts..." cried Kenji.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it..." said Gaara as he rocked Kenji. Tears began to stream from Kenji's eyes. "Don't cry Ken-chan... I'll be gentle, I promise." whispered Gaara to Kenji's ear. He began to pump Kenji's length in rythm with his thrusts.

"Ah-... Oh-... Gaara... " said Kenji as Gaara rocked harder and faster.

"Here I come Ken-Chan." said Gaara and he gave one last thrust before releasing inside Kenji. Kenji felt the warm liquid inside of him. He too released in Gaara's stomach. Gaara wiped it with his hand and he licked it off. The bounds that restricted Kenji began to corrode.

"Ugh... You bastard! Taking advantage of me like that!" yelled Kenji.

"But I'm you bastard..." replied Gaara. He lied beside Kenji and hugged him closer to him.

"Don't ever do that again!" yelled Kenji.

"Okay Ken-chan. Next time, I'll ask you first before I do it." said Gaara.

"Bastard..." cursed Kenji.

"Love you Ken-chan..." said Gaara.

"Love you too, Gaara-kun..." saidKenji.

_**How's that. Read and Review please and yukira-san, taga Cavite ako. Ikaw, taga saan ka po?**_


	11. Almost, but not quite

**Chapter 11: Almost, but not quite...**

"Ne Sasuke. We should really get going. It's already night..." said Naruto.

"Yeah you're right. Kenji and Gaara must be waiting for us." said Sasuke.

"Oh shit! We forgot! We were supposed to meet them back at the hotel!" yelled Naruto. He grabbed Sasuke's hand and they both ran to the hotel.

"My we ask were Kenji Miyamoto's room is?" asked Sasuke to the clerk.

"Oh, he's in room 302." answered the clerk

"Thanks..." said Sasuke. Both of them climbed upstairs in a flash and arrived at room 302.

"Here it is Sasuke. Let's go in!" said Naruto. Sasuke used his sharingan to scan the room and he saw Gaara and Kenji naked and sleeping together.

"_Oh shit! I can't let Naruto know about Kenji and Gaara's relationship. Gotta think of something but what... I got it!_" thought Gaara. He grabbed Naruto's hand who was about to touch the doorknob.

"Hey! What's the big idea!" yelled Naruto.

"Uh... I just forgot. We haven't got a room yet..." excused Sasuke.

"Wha- I thought Kenji will get us a room." said naruto.

"Nonsense. He said that we get our own room. Here, get us a room downstairs..." said Sasuke as he handed Naruto some money.

"Are you sure you're not just hiding something in that room?" asked Naruto.

"No, of course not!" said Sasuke nervously.

"Hmmm... Okay. I'll get us a room." said Naruto and he went downstairs.

"(Sigh) That was close... Gotta warn Gaara and Kenji..." said Sasuke. he opened the door and Gaara was instantly awoken.

"Wha- Don't you knock Sasuke!" yelled Gaara.

"No time to talk! Get dressed! Naruto's coming here!" yelled Sasuke. Gaara nodded and he woke Kenji and they both got dressed.

"Ne Sasuke! The clerk said that Kenji got us a room." said Naruto angrily.

"Oh... I must have not heard Kenji when he said that..." said Sasuke. Naruto handed him back his money and he entered the room.

"Where have you two been!" yelled Kenji.

"We've been waiting for you two for an eternity!" added Gaara.

"Sorry... We just got a little cariied away at the fair..." apologized Naruto.

"A little?" asked Kenji.

"Oh sure. 4 hours is a little..." said Gaara sarcastically.

"Hey I said I'm sorry..." yelled Naruto.

"So care to tell us what you did while were gone?" asked Sasuke seductively.

"Uh... Eh... Nothing..." said Kenji nervously.

"You waited for four hours and you did nothing?" asked Naruto.

"Uh, we went around town to look for you but we gave up..." replied Gaara.

"Hunh... Kinda luxurious for a hotel room..." complimented Sasuke as he surveyed it.

"Yeah! I've never seen anything like it!" said Naruto.

"How did you afford it?" asked Sasuke.

"Uh..."

"Hey what's this?" asked Naruto as he picked up the red card that dropped from Kenji's pocket.

"Hey that's mine!" yelled Kenji while trying to grab the card.

"Whoa! No way!" yelled Naruto.

"Oh boy... Here we go again..." said Gaara.

"You're the son of Setsuka Miyamoto?" asked Naruto excitedly.

"Adoptive son actually." corrected Kenji.

"Wait, wait, wait. You mean THE Setsuka Miyamoto?" asked Sasuke.

"Yeah. But..."

"Oh my god! You didn't tell us that you were the son of the fourth sannin." yelled Naruto.

"Actually, I didn't know that my mom was a sannin until Gaara told me..." said Kenji.

"You mean, she didn't tell you?" asked Sasuke.

"Nope..." replied Kenji. "But even if she did, I wouldn't use it to make friends..."

"What is this card for?" asked Naruto.

"Mom said that whenever I need to buy something, I just use that card..." said Kenji.

"That must mean that you're filthy stinkin' rich!" yelled Naruto.

"Not really..." replied Kenji. He was blushing from Naruto's praise.

"Oh, stop being so modest!" said Gaara. Gaara patted Kenji's back.

"Hey. is there anything to eat here?" asked Naruto.

"You just ate... 40 bowls of ramen to be exact..." said Sasuke.

"Yeah but we ran almost three miles to get here..." said Naruto.

"Whatever..." said Sasuke.

"Let's go out for some chow..." suggested Kenji.

"Sounds great!" replied Naruto.

"Then it's settled..." said Kenji.

(At a nearby ramen stall)

"Hi, we'll have 3 bowls of beef ramen and 20 bowls of miso ramen." said Kenji to the clerk.

"Pay before eating..." said the clerk.

"Oh, here..." said Kenji. He handed the man his card.

"Oh, youre order will come ASAP..." panicked the clerk. He began yelling at the cooks to spped up the cooking.

"Wow! He was sure eccentric..." said Naruto.

"Well then. What did you two do on the fair?" asked Kenji.

"Ummm let's see. I ate 40 bowls of ramen, Sasuke beat up some guy who called me a pig, we played some games and... that's it." related Naruto.

"Where do you get an appetite like that?" asked Kenji. Naruto just shrugged.

"Here's your order..." said the waiter. He placed the bowls on their table.

"Thank you..." said Kenji. The waiter walked away and went back to the kitchen.

"Okay, let's eat!" said Kenji. Kenji, Sasuke and Gaara each ate their bowls of ramen while Naruto downed his. Naruto finished his 20 bowls of ramen even before the others did.

"Wow... That was great..." said Naruto delightfully.

"Let's go back to the hotel. It's getting late..." said Kenji. They all agreed and went back.

"Are we all going to share one room?" asked Sasuke.

"I can get another if you want..." said Kenji.

"Sure. That will be great..." replied Sasuke.

"I can guess why he liked that..." said Gaara.

"Oh let them be... I think it's cute..." said Kenji.

"Whatever you say." said Gaara.

Kenji asked for another room to the hotel clerk and he more than willingly gave it. They headed upstairs and Kenji handed the key to Sasuke. They all agrred that Sasuke and Naruto while share room while Gaara and Kenji share the other.

_**I finally updated... Did you have a good Christmas everyone? Please R&R and yukira-san, Salamat sa pag-reply. Layo mo pala. Akala ko sa Manila ka lang nakatira. Sorry...**_


	12. Uchiha's little kitsune

**Chapter 12: Uchiha's little kitsune...**

"That was so nice of Kenji to rent us another room..." said Naruto.

"Sure is... Being rich has its priveleges you know..." said Sasuke. He inserted the key into the doorknob and opened the room.

"Uwahh... You mean this room is all ours for the night?" asked Naruto. He surveyed the room and it was like Kenji's.

"Just like what I said, being rich has it'spriveleges. Hey, you up for a bath?" asked Sasuke.

"Okay. Sounds great..." said Naruto. They headed to the bathroom.

"Wow! Even the bathtubs here are luxurious said Naruto. He looked at the bathtub which looked more like a mini swimming pool.

Sasuke turned on the water and Naruto poured the bubble bathin the tub. After the tub filled they both undressed and got in.

"Heh, I never had a bubble bath before..." said Naruto.

"Hn..." smirked Sasuke.

"It smells like strawberries..." said Naruto innocently.

"Naruto, there's something I want to tell you..." said Sasuke.

"Hmmm? What is it?" asked Naruto.

"I like you..." said Sasuke.

"What!" yelled Naruto as he fell anime-style.

"What are you doing?" asked Sasuke.

"I didn't think that you could say something like that. Thanks Sasuke, I'm happy.

"No! What I mean is, I like like you..." corrected Sasuke.

"You mean as a friend?" asked Naruto.

"Let's just put it at this way. I want to fuck you..." said Sasuke.

"WHAT! WE'RE BOTH MALES YOU BASTARD!" yelled Naruto.

"That's why I didn't want to tell you actually..." said Sasuke.

"Hey, I know. This is just a little bit of confusion. That's all..." said Naruto.

"Are you saying that I've been having wet dreams for 5 years is just a little bit of confusion?" asked Sasuke.

"WHA! Why are you telling me this now?" asked Naruto as he sinked into the foam of bubbles.

"Because I couldn't just stand here and watch as you get snatched away from me..." said Sasuke.

"That's it! Listen Sasuke! We're gonna stay what we were before! Friends and Rivals!" yelled Naruto to Sasuke's face. He was cut off by a kiss by Sasuke. Sasuke pulled Naruto closer to him. Naruto pulled away from the kiss and so did Sasuke.

"Nh... Sasuke! I can't look at you at that way..." said Naruto.

"From now on, look at me that way!" yelled Sasuke. He pulled Naruto for another kiss.

"N-No! I don't want this!" yelled Naruto.

"Then why are you so hard if you don't like this?" asked Sasuke as he trailed kisses on Naruto's neck. He grabbed Naruto's throbbing length and he swirled his finger on it's tip.

"Nh... Sasuke, stop!" yelled Naruto as he desperately tried to escape.

Sasuke let go of Naruto. He didn't want to harass Naruto. He'd kill himself if he did.

"S-Sorry Naruto. I jus got a little carried away..." apologized Sasuke. Narto got out of the bathtub and wrapped a towel around his waist. Deafening silence wrapped the whole bathroom and Naruto exited the bathroom silently. "_Blast it! Why did I blew it? You stupid Sasuke! I shouldn't have let my lust take over..._" screamed Sasuke mentally. He slowly sank into the bathtub.

(At the living room)

"_That bastard. He said he wants to fuck me... I just can't do that Sasuke. We're friend and rivels. And even if we did, what would other people think? Argh... My head hurts..._" thought Naruto. He wanted to sleep but he couldn't. A whirlpool of thoughts wracked his brain. Suddenly, he heard the bathroom door open. "_That dobe Sasuke must be finished with his bath. Hmmm... kinda think of it, he did look pretty hot when he was naked. No! Must get this thoughts of my mind..._" cursed Naruto. Naruto pretended to be asleep so that Sasuke wouldn't bug him.

"_There he is... My little kitsune. He's so cute when he's asleep. I beeter hit they hay too._" thought Sasuke. He put on his boxers and went beside Naruto.

"_(Gulp) That bastard better not try to do anything funny or else!_" thought Naruto nervously. He suddenly found himself being hugged by the Uchiha.

"Sasuke? What are you?" asked Naruto. Sasuke didn't answer. "Let go of me!" yelled Naruto. Again, no response. "Bastard..." cursed Naruto. He stopped squirming since he knew that it was useless.

"_Don't worry my little kitsune. You'll fall from me one way or another..._" said Sasuke inwardly. An evil smirk appeared on his lips.

_**Thanks for the review Shadow Kitsune and yukira-san. Will update soon! Am I bugging you yukira-san? I do hope not? Paumanhin kung makulit ako.**_


	13. The quest resumes

**Chapter 12: The quest resumes.**

"Naruto... Hey Naruto, wake up." said Sasuke trying to wake Naruto.

"We're only 2 hours from our village. We can make it before lunch!" said Kenji.

"Did someone say lunch?" asked Naruto eagerly.

"Heh, told you it works..." said Sasuke.

"I stand corrected..." said Kenji.

"Hurry up and get dressed. We'll head out ASAP." said Gaara.

"We'll be in our room if you need anything..." said Kenji. He and Gaara exited the room leaving Naruto and Sasuke alone.

"Well, you heard him. Let's get dressed." said Naruto. He grabbed one of his spare orange suit and wore it. He also wore his forehead protector and sandals. Sasuke got dressed after Naruto finished.

"Listen, about last night..." said Sasuke.

"Oh that. I know that you didn't mean it." said Naruto cheerfully.

"Actually, I did..." said Sasuke.

"What- Bastard!" yelled Naruto and he angrily exited the room.

"That's Naruto alright..." said Sasuke. He grabbed his bag and exited the room. "Wait Naruto!" yelled Sasuke.

"What is it, Sasuke?" asked Naruto.

"Why don't you accept me Naruto? What is it that you want me to do? Why am I not good enough for you?" yelled Sasuke as he pinned Naruto to the wall.

"S-Sasuke... I just can't look at you, the way that you want me to..." said Naruto.

"I told you! Look at me that way!" yelled Sasuke.

"Ahem. Are we interrupting something?" asked Kenji. Gaara and several other people were staring at them.

"Ehehehe... Umm... Gotta go." said Naruto and he rushed downstairs.

"Do you know those guys?" asked a man from behind Kenji.

"Nope. Haven't seem them my whole life." replied Kenji.

"Neither have I" added Gaara. The crowd walked away leaving Kenji, Sasuke, and Gaara.

"Well now. What was that all about?" asked Kenji.

"Hn... non of your business..." said Sasuke coldly. He headed downstairs to follow Naruto.

"Do you know anything about what's been happening between him and Naruto?" asked Kenji.

"Let's see. Sasuke's lusting over Naruto and Naruto, being a homophobe, hates the idea of him being banged by Sasuke." said Gaara.

"Geez, you could at least you could make it sound better..." complained Kenji.

"You really shouldn't trouble yourself with their relation. Just like Sasuke said, it's none of our business." said Gaara.

"Oh... I wish we could do something for them..." said Kenji.

"Don't worry. I'll think of something..." said Gaara.

"Let's go out. They might be waiting for us." said Kenji. Gaara agreed and they both went down. They found Naruto standing at the hotel entrance.

"Hey Naruto. Where's Sasuke?" asked Gaara.

"I don't know where that bastard is..." snickered Naruto.

"Oh come now. It was just a little accident..." said Kenji.

"For you, maybe! But I was really embarassed back there! That teme better not show his face or else I'll whoop his ass so hard, he won't be able to stand for a week!" yelled Naruto.

"Pipe down! The guests might hear you!" scolded Kenji.

"Oh, here he comes..." said Gaara spotting the Uchiha.

"Where have you been?" asked Kenji.

"To the bathroom..." said Sasuke.

"Well, now that we're all ready, let's go..." said Kenji. They exited the village and continued their walk toward Jyurakudai villa.

(At the forest...)

"Okay guys. We should arrive at our village any moment now. Oooohhh I can't wait!" said Kenji excitedly.

"Are there lots of food in you home?" asked Naruto.

"Sure. Eat your heart out..." said Kenji.

"Really? Then what are we waiting for? Let's hurry!" yelled Naruto and he rushed ahead of them.

"That baka! He thinks nothing else but food..." said Sasuke.

"Lighten up Sasuke. You're gonna love it in our village." said Kenji.

"As long as it's not boring..." said Sasuke. Suddenly, a scream echoed throughout the forest.

"That sounded like Naruto!" said Gaara.

"Oh no... I was afraid of this..." said Kenji.

"Afraid of what?" asked Sasuke.

"I forgot to warn Naruto that traps are set around the village in case of intruders..." said Kenji.

"Probably got caught at one o them traps. Baka..." said Sasuke.

"We better get him before the guards seize him..." said Kenji. They rushed to the origin and found Naruto unconscious. They rushed to his aid.

"Naruto? What's wrong? Wake up!" yelled Sasuke but Naruto didn't move.

"It was probably tranquilizer darts..." said Gaara.

"You're right!" said Kenji and he removed a dart stuck on Naruto's leg. "Hmmm... I'm not sure if the village uses tranquilzer darts as traps..." said Kenji as he examined the dart. Suddenly, a rain of darts was fired on them. Luckily, Gaara saw it and created a barrier.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" yelled Sasuke. A bunch of shinobis appeared out of the blue. But something was peculiar about them. They all looked alike.

"He's using Kegebunshin technique. Hit the real one and they all go down." said Gaara.

"Easy..." said Kenji. He drew his umbrella and performed his technique. "Tatsumaki no jutsu!" yelled Kenji and a whirlwind blasted the ninjas and they all disappeared in a cloud of smoke one by one. The real ninja was slammed at a tree and knocked unconscious.

"Now let's see who are little ninja is..." said Gaara and he pulled off the ninja's mask.

"Wha? A girl?" asked Sasuke.

"Who is she?" asked Gaara.

"You're Saya, aren't you?" asked Kenji.

"Kenji-sama. I'm so sorry I attacked you... Please forgive me..." pleaded the girl and she knelt in front of Kenji.

"Don't worry. I know you didn't mean it." said Kenji.

"Who is this girl?" asked Sasuke.

"She's Saya. One of the ninja guards of the village." introduced Kenji.

"I'm sorry if I hurt any of you in any way." apologized Saya.

"Do you have an antidote for the sleeping dart you shot at our friend back there..." asked Kenji.

"No. But the effect should wear off right about... now." said Saya.

"Huh? Wha? Where am I? Did I miss lunch?" asked Naruto.

Sasuke hit Naruto in the head for asking such a stupid question.

"Kenji-sama. May I have the honor to lead you to the village's front gate..." asked Saya.

"We'd love to..." said Kenji. Saya led them to the village gate.

_**Weeee! Sorry I didn't update sooner. I'm just so busy playing Ragnarok Online. Please R and R and I'll update sooner. Oh, and starting January 3, my updates are gonna be slower because class resumes. But don't worry. I'll keep updating my fics so long as there are people who read them. Thankees!**_

"


	14. Home

**Chapter 14: Home...**

"Guys, I welcome you to Jyurakudai Villa!" said Kenji as the guards opened the village door.

"Wow! It's, It's..." stuttered Naruto.

"Magnificent..." ended Sasuke.

"You like it?" asked Kenji.

"It's much bigger and more beautiful than Konoha..." said Naruto.

"Let's go to our house. We got a mission you know..." said Kenji.

"And we also got lunch to eat..." said Naruto and he rubbed his stomach.

"Baka, can't you think anything but food?" said Sasuke and he hit Naruto on the head.

"Owww... Teme!" yelled Naruto and he rubbed his head.

"Hurry up you guys..." said Kenji.

"Okay, okay..." said Sasuke.

"I will go back to patrolling now, Kenji-sama..." said Saya.

"Okay Saya. Thanks for your help..." said Kenji. Saya ran outside the village and continued her duty.

Meanwhile...

"So what does your house look like Kenji?" asked Gaara.

"Oh, you'll find out when you get there..." said Kenji.

"Oh come on... Please give us at least a little idea of what it looks like..." said Naruto.

"Let me guess. It is a huge red japanese mansion with lots of cherry blossoms and other fancy decorations..." said Sasuke.

"Hey! How did you know?" asked Kenji.

"Look over there..." said Sasuke.

"Whoah..." said Naruto.

"Is it a bit too much?" asked Kenji shyly.

"What are you talking about? Let's go in!" yelled Naruto.

"Eheheh... Okay guys..." said Kenji.

They approached the front gate and they were greeted by a guard.

"Ah, master Kenji. What brings you here/" asked the guard.

"Umm... I gotta ask mom about something Mr. Takeuchi..." replied Kenji.

"Oh, I see. Well now, I see you have brought some of your friends..." said the guard and he gave Naruto and the others a big smile.

"Uh, could we go in now?" asked Kenji.

"Of course. Right away..." said the guard. He opened the front gate and let Kenji and the others in.

"Whoah! This is your front yard?" asked Naruto.

"Uh huh. I'm sure mom is here somewhere. She likes to have tea in the garden." said Kenji.

"Hey Kenji. Is that your mom?" asked Gaara and he pointed to the beautiful maiden having tea near a cherry tree.

"Fwah! Don't be silly Gaara. She's too young to be Kenji's mother..." said Naruto.

"Actually, he's right. She is my mother..." said Kenji.

"WaaaaH! Your mother is so young..." said Naruto.

"Well, when she adopted me, she was only 17..." said Kenji.

"And, how old are you when she adopted you?" asked Sasuke.

"I was 12 when I was adopted..." said Kenji.

"Oh... Well then, let's go ask about that cure..." said Naruto.

"Yeah, we better." said Kenji. They walked towards Kenji's mother and when she saw Kenji, she immediately ran up to him and hugged him.

"Oh Kenji. I've missed you so much..." said Kenji's mother and she hugged him tighter. The others were stopping themselves from bursting into laughter.

"Mom... You're embarassing me..." said Kenji.

"Oh, and who are these?" asked Kenji's mother.

"These are my classmates... This is Naruto, Sasuke, and Gaara." introduced Kenji.

"Oh, such cute boys..." said Kenji's mother and he pinched Naruto's cheek.

"Mom, stop it... You're hurting him..." said Kenji.

"Oh, relax dear. Hey, why don't you and your friends join us for lunch?" invited Kenji's mother.

"We'd love too, Setsuka-sama..." said Naruto.

"Huh? I see I'm known in Konoha..." said Kenji's mother.

"Almost all people in Konoha know you, Setsuka-sama." said Sasuke.

"(Giggle) Well, let's go to the dining room and have ourselves some lunch." said Kenji's mother. They followed her into the mansion.

_**I know, I know. I updated really late. Our phone was busted so I couldn't use our modem (sigh). Any ways, please R and R. And yukira-san, the writer of the last chapter was my friend so the comments sounded like a girl. She recently offered her help in helping me update my fanfic. Nuff said...**_


	15. I'm here for you

**Chapter 15: I'm here for you...**

"So, about the cure mom..." said Kenji.

"Huh? Oh, oh yes! You can find the cure for your classmate in the cave in our basement." said Setsuka.

"Wha? But I thought that was off-limits for me, mom..." said Kenji.

"I just said it's off-limits because you weren't ready..." said Setsuka and she resumed rinking her tea.

"So... I'm ready now?" askd Kenji.

"Well... Yes. But just to be safe, I'll ask your friends to come along." said Setsuka.

"Is it okay guys?" asked Kenji.

"You can count on it, Kenji!" said Naruto and he began gorging on food again.

"Hn... Sure..." said Sasuke.

"Uh-huh..." said Gaara.

"Okay, then it's settled. You can go whenever you please..." said Setsuka.

"Thanks mom. What do we have to find in the cave?" asked Kenji.

"There's a thing down there. I'm not sure what it is, but you have to get the pinion it's wearing..." said Setsuka.

"Is it a person or something else?" asked Gaara.

"I'd go with the second choice..." said Setsuka.

"So we're up against a monster or something?" said Sasuke.

"If you put it that way, then yes..." replied Setsuka.

"I got a bad feeling about this..." said Kenji.

"Relax Kenji... I'm sure you can handle it..." comforted Naruto.

"Thanks... We'll go tomorrow..." said Kenji.

"Excellent, Your friends can stay in one of the guest rooms..." said Setsuka.

"It's okay mom. They can stay in mine..." said Kenji.

"Okay, but in case you change your mind, there's plenty of room in the mansion..." said Setsuka.

"Okay, I'll remeber." said Kenji.

"Hey Naruto, take it easy with the food..." said Sasuke.

"Not a chance Sasuke!" replied Naruto.

"Well, your friend seems to have quite an appetite..." giggled Setsuka.

"Ehehehe..." giggled Naruto sheepishly.

(Later that night)

"What are you doing Kenji? It's late and you should rest..." said Gaara.

"I gotta train tomorrow! Who knows who or what we're up against..." said Kenji and he continued his training.

"But if you go on like that, you'll end up falling asleep in the middle of the battle." said Gaara and he cupped Kenji's chin.

"Gaara... Okay, I guess it is getting late..." said Kenji. He returned his sword to his umbrella and they went inside.

(Meanwhile, on Kenji's roof)

Naruto is sitting alone, looking at the moon. Then he noticed the gentle falling of the cherry blossoms. This reminded him of Sakura.

"(Sob) Oh Sakura. I guess I don't have a chance to ever impress you... may be I will never have one..." said Naruto. He curled up into a ball and began crying. Then Sasuke jumped up to Kenji's roof and saw Naruto.

"Naruto..." said Sasuke and he approached Naruto. He sat down beside him and placed his arms around Naruto's shoulder. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?" asked Sasuke.

"It's nothing... Leave me alone!" yelled Naruto.

"There's nothing bad if you tell me about it..." said Sasuke.

"Leave me alone, Dobe!" yelled Naruto. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's face and he looked at deeply at Naruto's eyes.

"Tell me what's wrong Naruto." yelled Sasuke.

"Sasuke... It's just that I... I just thought that I have no chance of impressing Sakura." said Naruto.

"Now why would you think that?" asked Sasuke.

"Don't make yourself sound so stupid, Sasuke. Of course you know why?" said Naruto and tears started to trickle down his cheeks again. Suddenly, Sasuke grabbed Naruto and hugged him close to him. Naruto's face was buried on Sasuke's chest.

"Uh... Sasuke..." said Naruto.

"I'll hold you until you stop crying..." said Sasuke. Naruto blushed and he cried himself to sleep in Sasuke's chest.

"Don't forget Naruto, I'm here for you." said Sasuke. He carried Naruto to Kenji's bedroom.

"Huh? What happened him?" asked Kenji.

"Cried himself to sleep..." said Sasuke.

"Poor thing..." said Kenji.

"So, where are we supposed to sleep?" asked Sasuke.

"Umm... I asked the servants to bring an extra bed for you..." said Kenji.

"Do you mind Naruto's snoring?" asked Sasuke.

"Snoring? Hmm... Okay, you two can stay in one of the guest rooms..." said Kenji.

"Where's that?" asked Sasuke.

"Down the hall, to the right. It's the one with the green door..." said Kenji.

"Thanks... Night guys..." said Sasuke.

"Night Sasuke..." said Kenji. Sasuke exited Kenji's room and headed for theirs...

_**My cousin, B.S. Sacramenti had an outing so he willbe out of commision for a while. Meanwhile, I'm going to manage his fanfics for maybe, until chapter 18. You can call me Lex Divina. Note: We will change our Pen name from Basilica Sanctissimi Sacramenti to B.S. Sacramenti and Lex Divina. Hope you don't mind people! Please R and R!**_


	16. The Cave of the Ancients

**Chapter 16: The Cave of the Ancients**

Whoha! Your basement is huge!" said Naruto.

"It's where my mom keeps the stuff she gets from her journeys..." said Kenji.

"You mean your mother owns all this stuff?" said Naruto.

"Sure is. I just wish that I know what these stuff are..." said Kenji.

"So where is this cave anyway?" asked Sasuke.

"Uhh... I have no idea..." said Kenji.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!" yelled Naruto and Sasuke.

"How could you drag us in here without you knowing where we have to go!" yelled Naruto.

"I just thought that maybe we can easily find the cave... Eheheh." said Kenji sheepishly.

"Oh sure, the cave is gonna walk to us and introduce itself!" said Sasuke.

"Look! This is not helping us out! Let's focus on our mission!" said Gaara.

"Great... How are we supposed to find the cave..." said Sasuke.

"I have an idea..." said Gaara.

"What? Any plan would be good right now!" said Naruto.

"Look below you..." said Gaara.

"So? It's full of dirt, What about it?" asked Kenji.

"If we follow the dirt, I'm sure it will lead us to the cave." said Gaara.

"Good thinking Gaara!" said Kenji.

"Hmph... I could have thought of that..." pouted Naruto.

"Sure you do..." answered Gaara sarcastically.

"Let's get going guys!" said Kenji.

The group followed the trail of dirt and they eventually arrived at the mouth of the cave.

"Is that the cave?" asked Naruto.

"Yup. That's it alright. Let's go." said Kenji. They slowly walked in and they realized that it was too dark. Kenji lighted up the lantern her mother gave and they pressed on. At the end of the cave, they came across a huge room that is well lit and lined with hundreds of graves.

"What is this place? Is it some sort of graveyard?" asked Sasuke.

"I don't know. But by the looks of things, I think it is..." said Kenji.

"So where is the creature we're after?" asked Naruto.

Suddenly, the gravestones began exploding one by one. Then, spirits came out of the hole and they swirled and began to materialize.

"What's happening?" asked Gaara.

"Don't ask me!" said Kenji.

After the spirits stopped swirling, a man emerged from them. He has a blue complexion and he was wearing a red samurai armor complete with a shogun helmet. He carried a sword in which they felt that a strange energy emanated from it. His head was down so the group can't see his face. But what they noticed at the man's abdomen horrified them. It had a mouth and it was full of sharp teeth.

"What is that thing?" asked Naruto.

"It's an undead samurai. The spirits here must have been angry that we disturbed them..." said Kenji.

The samurai raised his head and fired a blue flame at Naruto.

"Uwaaaaaaaah!" yelled Naruto and he flew towards the wall.

"Naruto!" yelled Sasuke and he ran after him.

And then the samurai lunged towards Kenji and attempted an overhead slash but Kenji blocked it with his sword.

"Who? Who are you?" asked Kenji.

"I am... Bishamon!" said the samurai and he slashed Kenji again and the force was tremendous. Kenji was pushed bach by it.

"Okay demon! Prepare to die!" yelled Gaara and sand began to pour out of his gourd. It materialized into a huge fist and it punched the samurai. His body disintegrated and the armor fell lifelessly on the floor. "Heh... All talk, no substance." said Gaara.

"Guys! Something's wrong with Naruto!" yelled Sasuke.

"What is... Oh my god!" yelled Kenji. They were all awe struck when they saw Naruto levitating.

"We have to get him down!" yelled Sasuke.

"Yes! We should... Aaaaarghhhh!" yelled Gaara as he felt a sharp pain in his side. The samurai was back again and he slashed Gaara's side.

"Why you!" yelled Kenji and he unleashed a fury of slashes at the samurai. It was all blocked and he retreated back a few steps.

"Fire enchantment technique!" yelled Kenji and his sword was set ablaze. He prepared to commence another flurry of attack but the samurai countered by appearing behind Kenji and slashing him. He flew beside Gaara.

"You okay?" asked Gaara.

"Yeah... But why didn't I bleed." asked Kenji.

"I can answer that..." said the samurai. "This sword does not hurt the flesh but rather it hurts the soul." said The samurai.

"You'll pay for what you've done to Naruto!" yelled Sasuke and he made some hand seals. "Chidori!" yelled Gaara and lightning formed in his fists. He ran towards the samurai but it disappeared and reappeared behind Sasuke. It did the same thing as it did to Kenji.

"Muwahahahaha!" laughed the samurai.

"Grr... You'll pay for that!" yelled Sasuke.

"Oh, I think you have some problem of your own..." said Bishamon.

Naruto lunged towards Sasuke ad delivered a huge punch at Sasuke's face.

"Naruto! What are you doing?" yelled Kenji. Then Kenji remembered the ball of fire that Bishamon fired at Naruto. "The ball of fire... That was a spirit, isn't it?" asked Kenji to Bishamon.

"Correct. Now you're friend is a mere servant of mine..." said Bishamon.

"Oh no... This is trouble..." said Kenji.

_**Oh... I updated so late... Anyways, hope you can forgive me and please R and R. And oniwarrior, what exactly is a beta reviewer?**_

"


	17. The Pinion of Knowledge

**Chapter 17: The Pinion of Knowledge**

"Tch... How do we stop this thing?" asked Sasuke.

"I don't know!" said Kenji.

"Just keep hitting it! Maybe it'll weaken!" yelled Gaara.

"We already tried that." replied Sasuke. He was then hit by a sucker punch from Naruto. "Ok yoou bastard, you asked for it!" yelled Sasuke and then he gave Naruto a kick in the stomach. Naruto didn't even flinch but Bishamon groaned in pain.

"What the... It seems that Naruto's body is linked with Bishamon's. That means that whatever pain we cause at Naruto, it will transfer to Bishamon..." explained Kenji.

"Well, this is certainly going to be fulfilling..." said Gaara.

"Hey... Take it easy guys... Don't hurt him too much..." said Sasuke sheepishly.

"Oh, that won't be a problem Sasuke. Naruto doesn't feel anything when we hurt him. The damage transfers to Bishamon so we don't have to worry..." said Kenji.

"Still, take it easy okay?" said Sasuke.

Whatever..." said Gaara and He formed a huge fist out of his sand and punched Naruto.

"Aaaaarghh..." screamed Bishamon.

"Okay, Here goes nothing!" said Kenji and he ran towards Naruto and stabbed him in the chest.

"Nooooo!" yelled Sasuke. and he ran after Kenji.

Naruto didn't seem to feel anything but Bishamon was in a hell lot of pain.

"You! You wretch!" yelled Bishamon.

"Go to hell you son of a bitch!" yelled Kenji and he thrusted the sword deeper into Naruto. Bishamon let out a blood curdling scream and then he exploded back into wisps. Naruto fell down the floor, unconscious.

"Naruto! You okay?" asked Sasuke.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I had his strange dream that I was possesed by an evil spirit and I attacked you all and then Kenji stabbed me. Funny huh?" said Naruto.

"Yeah, hilarious..." said Gaara sarcastically.

"You don't feel anything?" asked Sasuke.

"Huh? What's there to feel?" asked Naruto innocently.

"Good..." said Sasuke.

"Hey guys, check this out!" yelled Kenji. The others went beside him.

"Huh? Is that the pinion?" asked Naruto.

"It look like it. Let's go back to mom." said Kenji. They all agreed and left the cave.

(Back upstairs)

"Here mom! We found the pinion. Now, what should we do with it?" asked Kenji.

"Wear it and you'll see." said Setsuka. Kenji nodded and wore the pinion.

"Huh? Nothing's happening..." said Kenji.

"Be patient Kenji." said Setuka.

Then suddenly, Kenji's brain was being populated by sword techniques that he didn't even know. From the most simple to the most complicated, the information rushed into his brain.

"Whoah! I know how to cure Kiba!" yelled Kenji.

"That pinion is called, the Pinion of knowledge. It carries with it, all the sword techniques known in the Miyamoto clan. I once wore it too and my father asked me to protect it. I hid it in the underground crypt since I know that it was infested with demons." explained Setsuka.

"We can go back to Konoha and cure Kiba!" yelled Kenji.

"Wahoo! I'm beginning to miss Konoha anyway." said Naruto.

"Well, we better go mom before dusk. Thanks a lot mom!" said Kenji and he gave his mom a hug.

"Oh don't worry Kenji. I can get you to Konoha in a minute." said Setsuka. She pulled out a talisman, threw it in the air and slashed it. When it fell to the ground, a pillar of light came from where the talisman fell.

"Huh? Now what's this?" asked Sasuke.

"It's a warp portal. It will take you directly at the front gate of you village." said Setsuka.

"Thanks mom! See you again." said Kenji. They all entered the portal and vanished.

"Goodbye Kenji. Be a good ninja..." said Setsuka.

_**Updates are really slow, ne? Sorry for the constant torture of waiting. Please R and R and I'll post the next chapter maybe... on Moday.**_


	18. Return to Konoha

**Chapter 18: Return to Konoha**

"So Kenji? Did you get the cure for Kiba's ummm... sickness?" asked Tsunade.

"Yes hokage-sama." replied Kenji.

"Good... Where is it?" asked Tsunade.

"It's actually a technique hokage-sama. I'll perform it on Kiba immediately." ended Kenji.

"Very well, proceed to Kiba's room." said Tsunade. Kenji nodded and proceeded to Kiba's room.

(At Kiba's room)

"Hey! You finally came back! What took you so long?" yelled Kiba who is in Akamaru's body.

"We had some problems. Anyway, I'll perform the technique on you that will restore you back to your own respective bodies." said Kenji.

"Good! Lay it on me!" said Kiba.

"But I have to decapitate you..." said Kenji. he then unsheated his sword and slowly approached Kiba.

"Wha? Get away from me!" yelled Kiba.

"Just kidding. Hand me your umm... paw." ordered Kenji. Kiba hand him his paw and Kiba cut it and blood flowed from his paw. Kenji let the blood drip on his blade and he let go of Kiba's paw. He then approached Akamaru and did the same thing as he did to Kiba. Kenji pulled out two talismans and stuck one of each in Kiba and Akamaru's foreheads. He began saying an oration and his sword glew bright blue. He slashed the two talismans and the to fell unconscious on the floor. After a while, the two stood up.

"Argh... What happened? Hey, I'm me again!" yelled Kiba happily. Akamaru barked happily. Akamaru jumped to Kenji and began licking his face.

"Hey! Stop it Akamaru!" chuckled Kenji and Akamaru got off.

"Heh thanks for restoring us back to normal. But don't you ever use that technique again!" yelled Kiba.

"Okay, Okay. I learned my lesson. I'll never use the that technique again unless necessary..." said Kenji.

"Hmm... You're not so bad after all. I'll be waiting for a rematch!" said Kiba.

"Same here..." said Kenji.

Kiba walked past Kenji and gave him a pat on the back. After Kiba and Akamaru exited the room, he followed suit. He was greeted by the worried Gaara.

"How did it go? Did you fix dog-boy and his mutt." asked Gaara.

"Yeah, I fixed him. He doesn't seem to take it hard though." replied Kenji.

"Heh, so what now?" asked Gaara.

"Well, we're free today, we might as wellenjoy it." said Kenji.

"What do you want to do?" asked Gaara.

"How about some training?" suggested Kenji.

"Sure. Where do we spar?" asked Gaara.

"Let's train at the woods. It's much more quiet that the arena." said Kenji.

"Sounds good. Let's go." replied Gaara and they headed for the woods.

(At Naruto's house)

"Uwahhh... I can finally catch some Zs." yawned Naruto and he let himself drop on the bed. Suddenly, Naruto heard a knock on the door. "_Eh? Who could that be? Please don't let it be that dobe, Sasuke!_" cursed Naruto mentally. He stood up and went to see who was in the door.

"Naruto? Are you home?" asked a feminine voice.

"Huh? Hinata? Is that you?" asked Naruto.

"Uh huh. Open up Naruto." asked Hinata. Naruto opened the door and he was greeted by a blushing Hinata.

"Umm.. I brought you lunch Naruto... Since you were just back from your mission, I figured that you must be really hungry. I hope it's okay." said Hinata shyly. He handed Naruto the lunchbox she was carrying.

"Wow! Thanks Hinata! Come in!" said Naruto.

"Umm no.. It's okay. I was heading to Kiba's place anyway so I won't be able to stay and chat." replied Hinata.

"Oh, I see. Well thanks again for the lunch." said Naruto.

"Bye Naruto. See you later." said Hinata and she rushed off.

Naruto closed the door and headed to the kitchen. "Yumm... this smells good! Hinata always makes such delicious lunches." said Naruto. He grabbed a spoon and began gorging on his food.

(Meanwhile...)

"Did you give Naruto the food?" asked Sasuke.

"I did what you said..." said Hinata. She exploded in a cloud of smoke to reveal Chouji.

"Good... Here you go..." said Sasuke and he handed a large sum of money to Chouji.

"Weee! I can buy lots of food with this!" said Chouji happily. He skipped off.

"Hehehe... Naruto doesn't suspect a thing. I just hope the drug takes effect soon." smirked Sasuke. He headed towards Naruto's house.

(Back to Kenji and Gaara)

"Take this! Sakura Twister!" yelled Kenji and he unleashed a whirling dervish of sword slashes at Gaara but all were deflected.

"Heh! Let's see you deflect these! Sand Shuriken!" yelled Gaara and he hurled a bunch of sand shurikens to Kenji. Kenji used both his umbrella and sword to deflect the shurikens.

A few more minutes past and both of them were lying on the ground, panting and gasping for air.

"Keh, Almost got you with that last attack..." said Kenji.

"Heh, you're not even close..." replied Gaara cockily.

"We better go back. I'm beat..." said Kenji.

"Let's stay here for a while. It's quite nice here." said Gaara and he sat near a tree. He patted a spot for Kenji near him.

"Well, I suppose..." replied Kenji and he sat beside Gaara.

(At Naruto' room)

"_What's happening to me? I suddenly feel hot... But I'm not sweating. And I suddenly can't remove the thought of Sasuke and me making love in the bed. Oh what am I thinking. It must be the heat._" thought Naruto. He was wearing only his boxers and he was frantically fanning himself. Suddenly, there was another knock on the door. "Now who can that be?" asked Naruto.

_**Another late yet long update. Thanks for the enthusiasm DooDadInYourHat. Some souls would be nice though... Anyway Please R and R and I will update soon.**_


	19. The Flame of Passion

**Chapter 19: The Flame of Passion**

Naruto opened the door to see who it is.

"Huh? Sasuke? What brings you here?" asked Naruto, still fanning himself.

"Oh, nothing in particular... Just came by to check. Umm... You do realize that you're wearing only your boxers..." joked Sasuke.

"Yes, I know... I ate some of Hinata's spicy shrimp dish and I feel all hot suddenly..." complained Narito.

"Hmmm... I better check it..." lied Sasuke. Naruto let him in and led Sasuke in the kitchen. Sasuke checked the lunch box.

"So? Found Anything?" asked Naruto.

Sasuke tasted some of the shrimp and then pulled out a bottle out of his pocket.

"Hmmm... I think Hinata put some of this in your food..." said Sasuke. He showed Naruto the bottle.

"Huh? What's that stuff?" asked Naruto.

"It's a type of drug that causes it's consumer to feel really hot and umm... how should I put this... horny. you can't get this drug anywhere unless you're flithy rich..." explained Sasuke.

"Heh! That stuff won't work on me even if you made me drink a thousand bottles of it!" boasted Naruto.

"Hn... We'll see! The drug's real effect should be taking effect right now." smirked Sasuke.

"Ha! That'll be the day!" replied Naruto. He went upstairs to his bedroom and Sasuke followed.

"Hmm... It doesn't seem that the drug is working properly on you. You've got some resistance..." smirked Sasuke.

"See! I told you so!" said Naruto.

Sasuke couldn't help himself. He lunged towards Naruto and pinned Naruto beneath him.

"Wha? What are you doing Sasuke?" blushed Naruto.

"So... you think the drug doesn't work eh?" said Sasuke and he unscrewed the bottle he was holding.

"I already told you! Now get off me you perverted dobe!" complained Naruto. He could feel Sasuke lowering his boxers. He suddenly felt something being thrusted into his entrance. "Unh... What did you put in Sasuke?" blushed Naruto.

"The drug's absorption is much faster in the rectum... " said Sasuke and he emptied the whole bottle on Naruto.

"Unh... You perverted baka!" said Naruto but he was no longer yelling. Sasuke placed a hand on Naruto's bare chest and felt his hearbeat.

"Your heartbeat is increasing it's pace. Your breathing is also getting shallower and faster..." said Sasuke. He undressed until both of them were naked.

"Unh... Sasuke..." purred Naruto and he closed the gap between his and Sasuke's lips.

"Heh... You lose Uzumaki... The drug does work..." said Sasuke.

"Hmph. Just shut up and kiss me..." demanded Naruto and so he did.

(Back at the woods)

"Ken-chan..." asked Gaara.

"Hmm? What is it?" replied Kenji.

"Do you love me?" asked Gaara. Kenji got his head off Gaara's shoulder and faced Gaara. He hugged Gaara and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"Does that answer your question?" asked Kenji.

"Yes. But..." said Gaara and he pinned Kenji on the tree. He hungrily kissed Kenji on the lips and began undressing him.

"Hmph... Are you always this horny?" pouted Kenji and he too began undressing Gaara.

"Only when you're around..." replied Gaara. When both of them were naked he grabbed Kenji's length and began pumping it. A moan escaped from Kenji's mouth. After a few pumps, he inserted two fingers into Kenji's entrance. He synchronized his pumping with his thrusting into Kenji. Kenji's mind swirled from the intense pleasure.

(Back at Naruto's house)

"Unh... Sasuke... Faster..." begged Naruto as Sasuke rammed him with his length.

"Tch... You're never contented..." replied Sasuke. He went on his knees for leverage and began ramming Naruto again.

"Aaahhh... Sasuke..." said naruto and he hugged Sasuke closer to him. After a few more thrusts Sasuke exploded inside Naruto.

"Uhh... Naruto... Aishteru..." said Sasuke and he kissed Naruto.

"Aishteru..." replied Naruto. Both of them slept naked. Naruto's head was on Sasuke's chest. He was slowly rocked by Sasuke's breathing to sleep.

(At the woods)

"Unh... We should get back Gaara. It's getting late." said Kenji. Gaara was leaning against him, panting and gasping for air.

"Gimme a minute..." said Gaara. Kenji stood up and dressed himself. Gaara followed suit and both of them got ready to leave.

"You think we should do that more often?" asked Kenji.

"I don't know? What do you think?" said Gaara and he wrapped his arms around Kenji's neck.

"As long as it's indoors..." said Kenji. Both of them walked back to town.

_**So how was that? Lex Divina thought it was too smutty but that's why it's rated M isn't it? Please R and R and I need you people to vote on something. Do you think I should add another character to be Kiba's partner. Tell me if you vote for yes or no in your reviews. Nuff said...**_


	20. The Return of Itachi

**Chapter 20: The Return of Itachi...**

"What! Really!" asked Kenji to a Jounin.

"Yup. They found two bodies lying on the front gate. Both of them are my fellow Jounins..." answered the Jounin sadly.

"Do you have any clue on who might have done this?" asked Kenji.

"Well... I have one suspect..." said the Jounin.

"Who might that be?" asked Kenji.

"It's the Akatsuki..." said the Jounin.

"Akatsuki? Who are they?" asked Kenji.

"They're a group of rogue ninjas... They have someone really powerful behind them so Konoha can't eliminate their threat permanently." explained the Jounin.

"Hmm... How many members are there in the Akatsuki?" asked Kenji.

"No one knows... So far we've only seen five. The most notorious of all is Uchiha Itachi..." said the Jounin.

"Uhiha? But I thought Sasuke was the only survivor of the Uchiha clan?" asked Kenji.

"Well, you did hear the news that the whole Uhiha clan was massacred, right?" asked the Jounin. Kenji nodded in response. "Well, Itachi was the one who murdered the whole clan..." said the Jounin.

"Really! Does he have any relation with Sasuke?" asked Kenji.

"Well actually, he's Sasuke's brother..." said the Jounin.

"So we're up against Sasuke's brother, huh. What's their objective here in Konoha?" asked Kenji.

"They're after that loud blonde boy in the orange suit..." said the Jounin rather sarcastically.

"Naruto? What do they want with Naruto?" asked Kenji.

"I think they're after that power inside that boy. It is said that the Kyuubi that attacked Konoha is inside him..." said the Jounin.

"I see... I gotta tell this to Sasuke and the others... Thanks mister!" said Kenji and he ran off. Suddenly Kenji thought of something and stopped. "Wait a minute... How did he now so much about the Akatsuki?" asked Kenji to himself. He turned around and the Jounin was gone. Kenji just shrugged it off and hurried to Sasuke's house.

(At Sasuke's house)

"(Huff, huff, huff...) Sasuke... I need to tell you something!" said Kenji, stumbling at the floor.

"Hn, What is it?" asked Sasuke.

"There were some bodies found in front of the village gate. Both of them are dead..." said Kenji.

"So? What about it?" asked Sasuke.

"I believe that the Akatsuki is behind this..." said Kenji.

"The Akatsuki! But I thought that they're long gone..." said Sasuke.

"Guess again... And they're after Naruto!" said Kenji.

"We gotta take precautionary steps. First of all, let's warn Naruto!" suggested Sasuke. Kenji nodded. As they were exiting the room, an explosion wracked the door. After the smoke cleared, Kenji and Sasuke saw the menacing figure in front of them.

"It's... you! Itachi!" yelled Sasuke.

"That's Itachi?" asked Kenji.

"Yeah... Meet my brother Kenji..." said Sasuke sarcastically.

"Hn..." replied Itachi.

"What do you want Itachi?" asked Sasuke.

"What else? Where's the fox-boy..." asked Itachi coldly.

"Get away from Naruto you bastard!" yelled Sasuke. He lunged towards Itachi in an attempt to punch him in the face. His hand was caught by Itachi.

"Tch, you're as soft as usual, Sasuke..." said Itachi. He tossed Sasuke into a wall, breaking a bone or two.

"Sasuke! Eat this!" yelled Kenji and he delivered quick thrusts towards Itachi but they were all blocked by his kunai.

"And who might you be..." said Itachi coldly and he punched Kenji in the gut.

"Blaargh..." uttered Kenji and he fell on the ground, clutching his stomach. Itachi kicked him in the face causing Kenji to fly sideways.

"Hn... Pathetic cur..." hissed Itachi.

"Unh... Get away from Naruto!" yelled Sasuke. He started to make some handseals and then, lightning started to spark violently from his arms. "Take this, Chidori!" yelled Sasuke and he ran towards Itachi. Sasuke then thrusted his hand to Itachi and blood spurted from his body. "Hn... You're the one who is soft, Itachi..." said Sasuke. Suddenly, Itachi disappeared into a cloud of smoke. It was a doppelganger.

"SASUKE! LOOK OUT!" yelled Kenji but he was too late. Itachi tripped Sasuke with one feet and then delivered a massive blow with his elbow into Sasuke's abdomen. Sasuke coughed blood due to the impact. The floor boarding was completely destroyed. Sasuke was knocked unconscious, then Itachi turned his sight to Kenji.

"Hn... You have some confidence to try and hit me... But you're still too weak..." said Itachi.

"Unh... How dare you call me weak!" yelled Kenji. He took out his talismans and began throwing them to Itachi. The talismans created an explosion when they hit something. After the smoke cleared, half of Sasuke's garden was in ruins but Itachi was nowhere to be seen. "Now where did he go?" asked Kenji. Suddenly, he was spun backwards and then, he saw two red glowing eyes.

"What the?... Aaaaaaaaaaaaah!" yelled Kenji. He fell lifelessly into the ground, eyes still widely open.

"Don't you two dare try anything to spoil my fun... or else it will be the end of Konoha..." said Itachi. He then disappeared into a curtain of smoke.

_**Weeeeeeee! I am on my 20th Chapter (throws some confetti)! Please R and R and I'll post the next chappie soon. Oh and DooDad in Your Hat, I'll be waiting for those souls...**_


	21. Guilt

**Chapter 21: Guilt**

(At Naruto's house)

"N-No! No! Get away from Naruto! Get away from him! Noooo!" yelled Sasuke in his sleep.

"Sasuke? Sasuke! Are you alright?" asked Naruto who was supporting Sasuke's head. He was trying to wake up Sasuke.

"Huh... Wha? Where's Itachi!" asked Sasuke. He suddenly sit up in a swift movement.

"Itachi? What are you talking about?" asked Naruto.

"He was just here and he attacked me and Kenji. Kenji! Is he alright?" asked Sasuke nervously.

"He's fine... Well... not really. He suffered some broken limbs but he'll make it..." said Naruto.

"Darn it! It's all my fault! If only I was stronger, this would have never happened..." grunted Sasuke.

"It's no one's fault!" answered Naruto.

"I... I have to be alone..." said Sasuke.

"Wait! I'll come with you..." said Naruto.

"I said I want to be alone... I need time to think..." said Sasuke. He faced away from Naruto and started to walk away.

"Okay Sasuke... I understand..." said Naruto.

(At the hospital)

"Unnhhh... G-Gaara? Is that you?" asked Kenji. He weakly opened his eyes to see who was beside his bed.

"Kenji? Thank god you're finally awake! You got me worried to death!" said Gaara.

"Where are we?" asked Kenji.

"You were hospitalized after we found you lying injured in Sasuke's house... You have been asleep for almost 3 days now. What or who attacked the two of you?" asked Gaara.

"It was... Sasuke's brother. He wanted to kidnap Naruto so we fought him but he beat us with little or no effort." said Kenji softly.

"He did that to you! When we spar, I barely kept up with you but Sasuke's brother effortlessly beated you into a bloody pulp!" asked Gaara who was rather surprised.

"Yes... I'd rather not talk about it..." said Kenji.

"Oh... Sorry Ken..." apologized Gaara.

"It's okay. Where's Sasuke?" asked Kenji.

He's at Naruto's... Don't worry though. He's in better shape than you." said Gaara.

"I'm glad to hear that." said Kenji.

"So... What now? Do you plan on getting even with Itachi or helping Sasuke in protecting Naruto?" asked Gaara.

"Hmm... Both. That is, if you'd let me..." said Kenji.

"Not until you're fully healed!" preached Gaara.

"Yes mom..." joked Kenji.

"Hahaha... very funny." replied Gaara sarcastically.

"That can be arranged... Hand me my sword and talismans." said Kenji.

"Now what are you up to?" asked Gaara.

"Trust me on this..." assured Kenji.

"Whatever..." said Gaara. He stood up and rummaged through Kenji's stuff. he grabbed Kenji's sword and then he searched the pockets of Kenji's kimono and got the talismans. He walked back beside Kenji's bed and he handed the sword and talismans.

"Thanks Gaara... Now, I shall begin the incantation." said Kenji. He set up the four talismans around him and he began to recite an incantation. The talismans began to float and rotate around Kenji. He then raised his sword and it began to glow. He then stabbed himself in the chest with his sword.

"Wha! What are you doing! Get that sword off you chest!" yelled Gaara but he was stopped by Kenji's hand.

"Trust, Gaara... Trust" uttered Kenji. Kenji's whole body started to glow and after the light cleared, Kenji's wounds vanished. Kenji then removed the sword from his chest.

"Are you okay?" asked Gaara worriedly.

"Never better..." replied Kenji bubbly.

"I almost had a heart attack! Don't ever do that again!" yelled Gaara.

"It was a bluff technique I learned from my mother. It was supposed to make the enemy think that I commited suicide but in reality, It's a healing jutsu..." explained Kenji.

"Well, did it work?" asked Gaara.

"I guess so... I feel a lot better than before." said Kenji.

"Good for you. So what's your next plan?" asked Gaara.

"First of all, we need to stop by Naruto's house..." said Kenji.

"Why? You're going to warn Naruto about Itachi?" asked Gaara.

"Yes. I have a feeling that Sasuke doesn't have the guts to tell Naruto about it..." said Kenji.

"Then what?" asked Gaara.

"I... I don't know yet... But I'll make sure that I'll get my revenge..." said Kenji

"You know that there's a chance that you'll die if you try to do that..." said Gaara worriedly.

"I know... But I have to protect Naruto... That's what friends do, right?" asked Kenji.

"Of course it is Kenji... Of course it is..." said Gaara.

_**B.S. Sacramenti: Due to some circumstances beyond my and Lex Divina's control, we had to update the fanfic a little late.**_

_**Lex Divina: What circumstances? Your computer was busted cous...**_

_**B.S.Sacramenti: Shhhh! You're always so talkative... Anyways Please R and R and I'll update soon.**_


	22. Ni Hao!

**Chapter 22: Ni Hao!**

"So Itachi is still after me huh..." said Naruto gloomily.

"Yeah, and he's hot on your tail..." said Kenji.

"But... I thought that Itachi was long gone..." said Naruto.

"Well, you thought wrong. We have to take safety precautions..." said Kenji.

"Don't tell me that you're gonna watch me all the time..." said Naruto.

"If that's what it takes, then we'll do it..." said Kenji.

"(Sigh) Is there no other way?" asked Naruto.

Suddenly, Naruto's froont door bursted open and Naruto, Kenji, and Gaara was about to attack whoever was on the door but they all stopped.

"K-Kiba? What are you doing here?" asked Naruto.

"I heard the news so that's why I came here..." said Kiba.

"Thanks for the concern Kiba... But I don't think that more people should be involved in this..." said Naruto.

"Ah, Quit your bellyaching Uzumaki! What are friends for anyway?" replied Kiba.

"Thanks Kiba... Say, have you seen Sasuke?" asked Naruto.

"I saw him heading for the forest earlier... He was still on bandages though..." said Kiba.

"Hmm... We better leave him alone... He's still a bit depressed about theloss he suffered..." explained Naruto.

"Soooooo... What's our next move..." asked Gaara.

"Let's consult Old Tsunade! She's very wise and I know that she can help us with our problem..." said Naruto.

"O-Old Tsunade? Naruto! Don't you have any respect for your elders!" yelled Kenji.

"Sheesh... You sound like a grandma you know..." said Naruto.

"Whatever... Let's go!" said Kenji. They all headed for the hokage's office.

(At Tsunade's office)

"Itachi! You mean Uchiha Itachi?" yelled Tsunade.

"Y-Yes ma'am..." said Kenji nervously. Tsunade sat down her chair with aggravation and began to massage her head.

"This is a serious matter... We can't let Naruto fall in the hands of the Akatsuki..." said Tsunade.

"I know what you mean ma'am... We all want to help Naruto with his problem..." said Kenji.

Tsunade then stood up and looked at Kenji in the eyes.

"Are you sure about your decision? Are you sure that you and your friends are willing to risk your life for Naruto?" asked Tsunade.

"Yes hokage-sama. We're very sure!" replied Kenji.

"Very well... I'll assign your team members to help you protect Naruto. Your team is composed of Inuzuka Kiba, Gaara, Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuga Neji, Aburame Shino, Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, and finally, the newest Genin in Konoha, Yun Fei..." said Tsunade.

"Yun Fei? Is he a transferee?" asked Kenji.

"Oh yes. He's from a foreign country and he'll be arriving later today. I suggest that you meet him." said Tsunade.

"Okay hokage-sama... I'll meet him at once..."said Kenji.

"Good... You may leave now..." said Tsunade.

(At the village's front gate)

"Why are we here again" asked Kiba.

"We're here to meet one of our teammates so be patient..." said Kenji.

"Yeah Yeah whatever..." said Kiba.

Suddenly, they saw someone from the distance.

"There he is! Let's go approach him!" yelled Kenji. He grabbed Kiba's hand and ran towards the boy.

"Aiya! People here sure are nice..." said the boy. He was wearing a white qipao and his hair was long and braded into a lon pigtail. He wore a pair of black pants and balck kung-fu shoes.

"Hey! You must be Yun Fei! I'm Kenji Miyamoto! Nice to meet you!" greeted Kenji. He offered a handshake which Yun accepted.

"Uhh... Who's your friend over there?" asked Yun.

As soon as Kiba and Yun's eyes met, a blush formed on Kiba's cheeks.

"Uh... I'm... I'm Inuzuka Kiba..." said Kiba shyly.

"Oh, I see... Nice to meet you too..." said Yun.

"You must be really tired from your long journey... I'll lead you to the place where you will be staying..." said Kenji. Yun agreed and they both left.

"Coming Kiba?" asked Yun.

"Uh.. Yeah sure. I'm coming..." said Kiba and he ran after Kenji and Yun.

_**I can see something interesting blooming between Yun and Kiba. Please R and R and I have something to tell you people. From now on, I will only be updating on Saturdays and Sundays. Hope you bear with me. Nuff said...**_


	23. Puppy Love

**Chapter 23: Puppy Love**

"Tell me Kenji... What's it like living here in Konoha?" asked Yun.

"Well actually... I've only been here for about two weeks... But Kiba has been here since he was born. Maybe you could ask him..." said Kenji.

"Okay..." said Yun. He approached Kiba who was being left behind. Kenji walked ahead to his dormitory.

"Hey uhhh... What was your name again?" asked Yun.

"Ki-Kiba... My name is Kiba..." uttered Kiba shyly.

"Oh... Okay Kiba, what's it like living here in Konoha?" asked Yun.

"It's, It's okay I guess..." said Kiba.

"I see... Is it fun being a ninja?" asked Yun.

"Well yeah! You get to do all these neat stuff that other people can't do!" said Kiba.

"Reall? Where I came from, there are no ninjas. When I saw one from your country, I was amazed and that's what inspired me to come here and become a ninja..." said Yun.

"Is your home really far from here?" asked Kiba.

"Oh yes... Unless you take a ship, it'll take five weeks to reach it..." said Yun.

"Okay... Sooooo... What do you wanna do?" asked Kiba.

"Could you show me around town?" asked Yun.

"Sure! And then maybe we could go to our place and have dinner..." said Kiba shyly.

"That would be great. Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" said Yun. He grabbed Kiba's hand and dragged him. They went all around town. Kiba showed Yun the Hokage's office, the ninja academy, Neji, Shikamaru, and the other's home.

"So what do you think of Konoha?" asked Kiba.

"It's beautiful! All the people, the places, the buildings. They're so great!" said Yun happily.

"So, shall we go to our place?" asked Kiba.

"Okay..." answered Yun.

(At Kiba's house)

"You're gonna love it here! I'm sure that mom will be glad to see you..." said Kiba.

"I do hope so..." said Yun. Kiba opened the door and a n excited Akamaru greeted them.

"Oh hey Akamaru! Nice to see you! Did you miss me? huh?" cuddled Kiba toAkamaru.

"D-D-D-D-D-D-D-DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOGGGGGGGG!" yelled Yun.

"Huh? What's wrong Yun?" asked Kiba. He saw Yun scared out of his wits.

"D-Dog! I-I'm af-fraid of d-dogs..." said Yun and he backed away.

"Don't be scared... Akamaru won't harm you. Here!" said Kiba and he tossed Akamaru to Yun. Akamaru landed on Yun's head and Akamaru licked Yun's forehead.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! Get it off me! Get it off me! Get it off me!" yelled Yun and he started to run around in circles. Then, Kiba's mother came out of the house with a bunch of dogs with her.

"What's wrong here? I heard someone scream!" said Kiba's mom. When Yun saw the other dogs with Kiba's mom, he suddenly fainted.

(Later, at Kiba's room)

"Unhhh... Wha? What happened?" asked Yun.

"You fainted after you saw mom's dogs... Are you okay?" asked Kiba.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine... Where are we anyway?" asked Yun.

"We're at my room. Is there a problem?" asked Kiba.

"Wh-Where's your d-dog?" asked Yun.

"I let him out... After your encounter earlier, I doubt that he's the first thing that you wanna see when you wake up..." said Kiba.

"I'm sorry... I sure made a bad impression earlier huh?" asked Yun.

"It's not your fault. But, why are you so scared of dogs anyway?" asked Kiba.

"Well you see, when I was four, a wolf attacked and killed my older brother..." told Yun.

"I see... That's too bad..." said Kiba.

"Do you want me to not be scared of dogs?" asked Yun.

"If it's possible..." answered Kiba.

"Well... For my new bestfriend, I'll give it a try!" said Yun.

"You will? Thanks Yun!" said Kiba.

"Don't mention it. I'll treat it as a part of my training..." said Yun.

"Yun... could you at least stay for dinner?" asked Kiba.

"Sure... But are you sure that your dogs won't attack me?" asked Yun.

"Of course. That will be cake compared to touring you around town..." said Kiba.

"Okay then (takes a deep breath)... Let's go..." said Yun. Kiba led him out of his room and into the dining room.

_**How was that? Please R and R. And Domonischer Gott, he is loosely based on Setsuka. In fact, his mother is Setsuka (read chapter 14-17)! But she is not Kenji's real mother... You'll find out in leter chapter.**_


	24. Circumstances

**Chapter 24: Circumstances**

"Really guys, you don't have to stay and guard me... I'll be fine..." said Naruto.

"We can't take any chances Naruto. He may catch us off-guard..." answered Sasuke.

"But..."

"Don't sweat it Naruto. That's what ninjas do, right? We stick with each other..." reasoned Shikamaru.

"Are you sure you'll be fine?" asked Naruto.

"Of course... Don't worry about us..."said Neji.

"Okay Naruto, you should go to bed. It's late and you need your rest..." said Ino.

"Okay guys... Good night..." said Naruto and he went inside his house.

"You better go with him Sasuke. After all, it is your assignment." said Shikamaru.

"Okay, Okay..." said Sasuke and he followed Naruto.

"Okay, here's your assignments for the night. Neji and Lee, you take the garden. Kiba and Yun, you take the living room. Me and Ino will take upstairs. Gaara and Kenji will stay with Naruto. Is that clear?" asked Shikamaru. Everyone nodded in response. "Good, move out!" ordered Shikamaru and they all went to their assignments.

(Meanwhile, at Naruto's room)

"Hey Naruto. Shikamaru ordered us to stay here. Do you mind?" asked Kenji.

"No. Not at all..." said Naruto.

"Bye now we thought that you were asleep..." said Gaara.

"I can't sleep... It's just that all this commotion over me..." said Naruto sadly.

"Naruto, we're just doing what's best for you. You just have to cope with it for a while, okay?" comforted Sasuke.

"Okay... You're right. I'm just overreacting..." said Naruto.

"Get some rest Naruto. It's a big day for you tomorrow..." said Sasuke.

"Huh? Why?" asked Naruto.

"You'll find out tomorrow..." said Sasuke.

"Tell me Sasuke, please..." begged Naruto.

"The sooner you go to bed, the sooner you'll know your surprise..." said Sasuke. Naruto quickly went back to his bed and slept.

(On a nearby tree)

"Hehehe... These guys are child's play... Are you sure that they are the ones we have to take out Itachi?" asked Kisame.

"Do not underestimate them Kisame. They may look weak but they're stronger than you think..." said Itachi.

"Bunch of insects..." cursed a boy beside Itachi who was also wearing an Akatsuki uniform.

"Huh? You haven't introduced me to your friend yet, Itachi..." said Kisame.

"He's a new member of Akatsuki in replacement of Sasori..." said Itachi.

"Poor Sasori... Beaten by a girl, what a disgrace..." cursed Kisame.

"Don't remind me... Anyway, this new recruit is better than Sasori. Much, much better..." exclaimed Itachi.

"What do you want me to do, Itachi-sama..." asked the boy.

"Eliminate the two guards on the front gate." whispered Itachi.

"Okay. Give me 10 minutes..." said the boy and he teleported to Naji and Lee.

(Where Neji and Lee are)

"What was that?" asked Lee.

"Did you hear something?" asked Neji.

"Yeah, It came from over there..." pointed Lee to the bushes.

"Let me check it out..." said Neji and then he activated his Byakugan.

"What do you see Neji?" asked Lee.

"Come out of hiding you coward!" yelled Neji to the bushes. Then, the boy wearing the Akatsuki uniform emerged from the trees.

"So... You posses the Byakugan huh? That reduces your chance of being killed by a mere 2 percent..." said the boy.

"Who are you? Are you with the Akatsuki?" asked Rock Lee.

"My name is Shirosuke and yes I'm with the Akatsuki..." introduced the boy.

"What do you want?" asked Neji.

"I was sent here to eliminate you two..." said Shirosuke.

_**I'm sorry that I am updating so late. It's just that the final exam is fast approaching and I have a lot of stuff to do. Sorry Everyone.**_


	25. Mirror

**Chapter 25: Mirror**

"So... what am I up against? Let's see... A boy with a funny hair who is an expert in Taijutsu and another boy who is of the Hyuuga clan... This'll be good..." said Shirosuke.

"Don't be too cocky... You'll probably feel silly when we kick your butt..." snarled Neji.

"Yeah! Let's see just how good you fight..." said Lee and he went to his fighting stance.

"Pfftt... Give me your best shot..." said Shirosuke.

"With pleasure..." replied Neji. Neji dashed to Shirosuke and began unleashing a barrage of punctures to the Akatsuki member. Shirosuke as showing no signs of pain. Neji stepped back quickly beside Lee.

"Oww... that hurts... not!" laughed Shirosuke. He slowly stood up to his feet.

"Tch... Lemme handle this Neji..." said Lee. He dashed to Shirosuke and began pounding him. Just like before, Shirosuke was not showing any signs of pain. Lee kicked Shirosuke to a tree, snapping it in half.

"Ahahaha... more more! Let me feel it some more..." said Shirosuke.

"Grrr... How are we going to defeat this guy?" asked Lee.

"Let's do it together Lee!" said Neji. The two of them ganged up on Shirosuke. They used all of the techniques they know on Shirosuke but none of them even fazed him.

"Hehehe... You had your fun... My turn now..." said Shirosuke. He stood up and performed some handseals. "Nimpou, Obaki no jutsu..." said Shirosuke. Suddenly Neji screamed in pain and fell down on his knees.

"Neji? What's wrong Neji?" asked Lee as he supported Neji.

"How does it feel? It was the attack you did to me earlier... Does it hurt? Does it make you wanna scream in pain?" asked Shirosuke. He then made some handseals and targeted Lee. "Your turn..." cackled Shirosuke.

"Aaaaarghhhh... It hurts!" yelled Lee. He fell cringing on the ground. Neji and Lee fell unconscious.

"Hunh... who would have known that ninjas here are so weak..." said Shirosuke. He picked up his straw hat and put it back on. He gave the signal to Kisame and Itachi and they teleported beside Shirosuke.

"Good job kid... And you even have a minute to spare..." said Kisame.

"Whatever. Let's go." said Itachi. They headed to the house's front door.

_**Kinda short huh? I promise I'll make the next chappie longer.**_


	26. Yun versus Shirosuke, Clash of Siblings

**Chapter 26: Yun versus Shirosuke, the clash of siblings.**

"What was that?" asked Kiba.

"It sounded like Neji and that guy with the funny hair..." replied Yun.

"Oh shit! We've been infiltrated!" cursed Kiba.

"Should we go Kiba?" asked Yun.

"Of course. Let's go Akamaru!" said Kiba. Akamaru crawled out of Kiba's hoodie. Akamaru sniffed Yun's feet and then licked it. Akamaru then went into Yun's lap. "Y-Yun? You okay? You're face is turning violet..." said Kiba.

"D-dog... Kiba!" said Yun. Kiba remembered Yun's encounter with Kiba yesterday and he quickly pulled away Akamaru from Yun.

"Sorry... Yun..." apologized Kiba.

"Sshhh... Someone's coming..." whispered Yun. Kiba and Yun quickly hid behind a sofa and watched who was coming. The two saw Kisame, Shirosuke, and Itachi walking to the stairs.

"It's them! The Akatsuki..." whispered Kiba. Shirosuke stopped after hearing Kiba's voice.

"You two go ahead... I have some business to take care of..." said Shirosuke. Kisame nodded and the two remaining Akatsuki members went upstairs. "Well, well. Funny we should meet here, Yun..." said Shirosuke. Kiba and Yun went out of hiding.

"Who are you?" asked Yun.

"Why it's me Yun? Don't you remember me?" asked Shirosuke.

"I would if you'd remove that Bamboo Shade!" yelled Yun.

"Oh, forgive my rudeness..." said Shirosuke sarcastically. He removed his Bamboo Shade and revealed his face.

"Hah! We're not scared of you, right Yun!" yelled Kiba. He looked back at Yun and saw his terrified face.

"N-No! It can't be... Shirosuke..." stuttered Yun. He fell to the ground, mouth still wide open from shock.

"Why Yun, won't you call me the same way you called me after all those years?" said Shirosuke.

"No! You're dead! You're not real!" yelled Yun. Shirosuke approached Yun but Kiba unleashed a puch on Shirosuke. Shirosuke ducked and countered it with a powerful punch on the chest. Kiba's head was jarred by the blow. He dropped on his knees and Shirosuke kicked him which sent him flying behind the sofa.

Shirosuke unbuttoned his coat to reveal his well-toned chest. He then held Yun's hand and placed it on his chest. "Does this feel fake to you Yun?" asked Shirosuke with a rather confused and scared face.

"B-But... You died... Ten years ago... I saw it with my own eyes..." said Yun. He then had a flashback of how his brother was attacked by a pack of wolves and carried to the forest.

"Was my body found? I think not..." said Shirosuke.

"After all these years... Where have you been, Oni-chan?" asked Yun.

"Hn... Isn't it obvious Yun?" asked Shirosuke.

"The wolves... It was part of the Akatsuki's plan?" asked Yun.

"Very good... You have learned well Yun, unfortunately..." said Shirosuke. He then stood up and kicked Yun sideways. He flew to the wall and slammed rather hard.

"Khh... Shiro! I always knew you were a dirty snake!" yelled Yun.

"Ahahaha! Sticks and Stones Yun. Sticks and Stones..." said Shirosuke. He then made some handseals and performed his technique. "Nimpou, Obaki no jutsu..." said Shirosuke. Yun ran to Shirosuke but stopped halfway through.

"I know that technique! You can't hurt me with that! I know it's secret! It only reflects chakra based moves..." said Yun.

"Very good Yun... But I also learned a few new tricks..." said Shirosuke. He made some handseals and shouted his technique. "Nimpou, Crystal blade technique..." yelled Shirosuke. Suddenly, all the glass in the living room broke. The TV, the windows, the wall mirror and even the clock shattered into crystaline dust. Then the dust started to accumulate in Shirosuke's arm and formed a sharp blade.

"(Gasp) Where did you learn that?" asked Yun.

"Being an Akatsuki member has it's advantages..." grinned Sirosuke and he ran to Yun. Shirosuke tried to hit Yun but he was too agile for him.

"My turn Shiro!" yelled Yun and he made some handseals. "Kuchiose, Summon Spirit Shere!" yelled Yun. Then suddenly, balls of chakra began orbiting around Yun's body.

"Wh-What is that?" asked Shirosuke.

"With this technique I can perform an array of different Taijutsu moves..." said Yun. He made some handseals and shouted "Nimpou, Finger Offensive technique!" yelled Yun and he fired two of his spirit spheres to Shirosuke. Shiro, made a wall of crystal to block it but the spirit balls pierced the wall and hit Shiro.

:"Ach... Darn you..." snarled Shirosuke. He expected the spot where he got hit by the spirit sphere to be bleeding but it wasn't, in fact there was barely a trace of it but it hurts so badly.

"Wondering why you have no wounds? That's because that technique damages the soul of the victim!" yelled Yun.

"Ehehe... Ehehehe... Ahahaha!" laughed Shirosuke.

"What's so funny?" asked Yum.

"I'm just so proud that you've finally gotten stronger, however..." said Shirosuke and he shattered like a glass.

"Huh? It was... a mirror clone?" asked Yun.

"Die Yun!" yelled Shirosuke who was behind Yun.

"_Damn! Nooooooo!_" yelled Yun mentally. Shirosuke was about to swipe Yun with his enormous crystal spike but SHirosuke was hit with something.

"Gatsuga!" yelled Kiba as he rammed Shirouke causing him to fly to the wall. But when Shirosuke hit the wall, he shattered like glass.

"Kiba! You're alright!" yelled Yun.

"Yeah... A little sore but I can manage..." said Kiba.

"Two against one, Yun? This'll be good..." said Shirosuke and he made several clones of himself.

_**Sorry for the typographical error. Won't happen again! Pls R and R!**_


	27. Asura Strike! The Final Gamble

**Chapter 27: Asura Strike! The Final Gamble.**

Shirosuke's clones began circling Kiba and Yun in a flash. They can barely keep up with Shirosuke's speed.

"Kiba, listen to me. Shiro is a master of mirror illusions. He can travel between mirrors in light speed. Be careful Kiba." said Yun.

"Gotcha Yun! Well, Akamaru, let's go!" said Kiba. He fed a warrior pill to Akamaru and he turned red.

"The real Shiro is the one who breathes..." said Yun.

"Okay Yun! Akamaru, find the only clone that breathes." ordered Kiba. Akamaru barked and began sniffing the air. At first, Akamaru was having trouble finding the smell on breath but eventually, he locked onto it and pointed it to Kiba.

"Good work Akamaru! Kiba, make an opening for me..." said Yun. Kiba smirked and he performed his technique.

"Garuga!" yelled Kiba and then, he and Akmaru began spinning wildly towards the Shiro clone. One by one, the clones shattered to pieces. All the clones where destroyed until only one was left. Kiba and Akamaru headed for Shiro but when they attempted to tackle him, they found that he was as hard as a brick wall!

"Hehehe... This is one of my new techniques, the Armor of Crystal." laughed Shirosuke. He countered Kiba and Akamaru by firing crystaline projectiles at them but when they were hit, they turned into a piece of log. "What the?" asked Shiro but he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his abdomen.

"And this is my new teachnique brother, Occult Impaction technique..." said Yun and Shiro quickly backed away.

"H-How did you pierce my armor..." asked Shiro.

"My technique is very special. The tougher the skin of an enemy, the greater the damage. I lodge a spirit sphere into your body and it pierces the skin of the enemy and when it gains power from the skin's toughness the spirit sphere enters the body and it explodes damaging the bones and organs." said Yun.

"Ehehe... Very good... But I want more Yun... More!" yelled Shirosuke. Kiba chased Shirosuke and Shirosuke quickly entered a mirror piece lying on the floor.

"Wha? How did he? Did he just?" stuttered Kiba.

"I told you Kiba. He can enter mirrors and travel at light speed." said Yun. He summoned four more spirit spheres.

Suddenly, a crystal spike bursted out of the ground and scured Kiba on the stomach. Blood was everywhere and Kiba's eyes were wider than dinner plates.

"Kiba! No!" yelled Yun. He ran to Kiba but a hand caught his foot causing him to trip and fall.

"Now it's your turn to join your friend!" yelled Shirosuke as he aimed his crystal blade at Yun and just before he hit Yun, something stopped him.

"A-Akamaru... You... Sacrificed Yourself..." said Yun. Akamaru managed to change the attack direction of Shirosuke but he was hit in the process.

"Grrr.. Mingy mutt..." said Shirosuke and he hid again in the mirror.

"Shirosuke... I won't forgive you!" yelled Yun. He aborbed the five spirit spheres around him and electricity began to emanate from Yun's body. he summoned five spirit spheres again and waited for Shirosuke's attack.

"Time to Die, Yun!" yelled Shirosuke and he leapt from behind Yun and attempted to swipe Yun but his hands were caught by Yun.

"Got you... Root!" yelled Yun and both of them were still.

"Ahhhh... What the? Why can't I move..." struggled Shirosuke.

"Time to use our family's most secret taijutsu..." said Yun. The spirit spheres were absorbed into his fists and the electricity running in his body were concentrated on his fists.

"Heheheh... Yun, Yun, Yun... If you use that skill, there's a risk that you'll die. If I'm going to die, at least I'll take you with me..." cackled Shirosuke.

"It's a chance I'm willing to take..." said Yun. He began concentrating his chakra into his fists and Shirosuke could feel the hot aura from Yun.

(Meanwhile)

"Uhh... Yun? Where are you..." asked Kiba. He tiredly slid out of the crystal spike and looked around for Yun. He saw Shirosuke and Yun on the middle of the room. "What are they? No! Yun's chakra is building up in his hands... If he continues that, he's going to die!" panicked Kiba.

"Take this Shirosuke! Asura Strike!" yelled Yun and he punched Shiroske in the gut. A large explosion could be heard from the impact of the blow. Shirosuke went flying towards the wall but it was too weak and he crashed through it.

"Yun? Are you... okay?" asked Kiba and he approached Yun.

"Kiba... I'm glad that you're..." sighed Yun but he collapsed and his eyes went blank. His knees gave in and he fell on the cold floor. "Kiba... Im glad I can protect you..." whispered Yun and his vision went black.

_**Sorry if I update so slow. I'm playing Aiyumi RO so I can't focus on my fanfic P. Pls R and R and I'll try to post the next chap soon enough.**_


	28. A Kunoichi's Last Stand

**Chapter 28: A Kunoichi's last stand**

Kiba ran out of Naruto's house with Yun in his hands and Akamaru was in the hood of his dress.

"Don't worry Yun. You'll be okay, I promise..." said Kiba as he frantically searched for help. Then he spotted Shizune and his team patrolling the area. "Oi! Miss Shizune! Help! I need help here!" yelled Kiba.

"Huh? Kiba?" asked Shizune then he spotted the wounded Yun on Kiba's arms. "Team! Assist Kiba!" yelled Shizune. Shizune's team went to Kiba's side.

"Hmmm... He used too much chakra and he's on a critical situation. The nerves of his fists are badly worn out due to chakra stress. Get him to the hospital!" yelled Genma. The two other member of Shizune's team took Yun. Suddenly, Kiba collapsed form fatigue and loss of blood.

"Oh no... He lost too much blood, take him to the hospital too." yelled Shizune. "Take that dog to an animal hospital too. It looks badly injured." pointed Shizune to Akamaru. "_If this is what the Akatsuki can do, then I better call for extra help..._"said Shizune to herself.

(Back at Naruto's house)

"There's an explosion outside! The others must be in deep trouble!" yelled Naruto, he approached the door but it was blocked by Sasuke.

"No! Our duty is to keep you safe. We won't let you go outside!" yelled Sasuke.

"But! The others might be in trouble! They might... They might..." stuttered Naruto and tears were welling up on his eyes.

"Naruto! If you go out there and get hurt, then their sacrifice will be for nothing. Don't you understand!" yelled Kenji.

"Yeah but..." said Naruto but he felt a fist in his gut.

"I'm sorry Naruto... I have to do this to protect you..." said Sasuke. Naruto fell on the floor, unconscious.

(Outside Naruto's room)

"Shhh... Someone's coming Ino. Let's get ready." said Shikamaru.

"Okay Shikamaru." said Ino. She pulled out a poisonous flower from her pocket. It was dark violet and it had a sweet smell in it. The smell was so sweet that Shikamaru was tempted to eat it.

"Huh? What that Ino?" asked Shikamaru.

"Dad gave me this flower. This flower contains a heavy dose of poison in it. It was a flower that was secretly cultivated by my family for years." said Ino.

"Good. That may be useful for bringing down whoever we will face." said Shikamaru. The footsteps they were hearing were getting louder and quicker. There were two of them. Once they heard that the footsteps were close enough, the two went out of hiding and unleashed a barrage of projectiles at the intruders. Shikamaru fired his shurikens while Ino used her poison flowers.

"Look out Itachi!" yelled Kisame and Itachi succesfully evaded the projectiles while Kisame deflected them with his sword.

"Hn... Stay here and fight these pests. I'll go after the target.

"Sure Itachi! I'll join you shortly." said Kisane. He went into his battle position and so did Ino and Shikamaru. "Well, well, what do we have here? Aren't you two supposed to be in a park somewhere rather than here. You two have bad tastes for dating spots..." laughed Kisame.

"Hn... Let's see if you can say that after this!" yelled Ino and she tossed a flower to Kisame and then Ino used the Kagebunshin technique to multiply the number of flowers.

"Ahahahaha! What's that supposed to do?" asked Kisame. The flowers hit Kisame but they didn't sink into his skin.

"No... His skin is too tough..." said Ino. Kisame raised his sword and prepared to slice Ino into half but Kisame was stopped halfway.

"Tch... Shadow binding technique... Grrr..." snarled Kisame. He couldn't move.

"Ino! Get out of here! You can't handle him! He's too strong!" yelled Shikamaru. Kisame was starting to break out of his technique.

"No! I'll show you that I can do it!" yelled Ino. She made some handseals and performed her technique. "Body Distraction technique!" yelled Ino and Kisame couldn't move an inch.

"Hah! I this the best you two can do!" yelled Kisame. He broke out of their technique and swung his sword sideways. Shikamaru pushed Ino out of Kisame's range and he was swiped by Kisame's sword.

"SHIKAMARU!" yelled Ino. She went to Shikamaru's side to aid him.

"I-Ino... Run. I don't want you to get hurt..." said Shikamaru.

"Shi-Shikamaru..." cried Ino.

"Heh... Don't worry girly. He won't die, my sword just drains chakra. But I'll fix that..." said Kisame and he approached Shikamaru.

"No! I won't let you hurt him anymore!" yelled Ino She unleashed a flurry of punches and kicks at Kisame but there was little or no effect to him. Kisame back handed Ino and she was thrown into a corner.

"Hehehe... If you wish to die first girly, then I'll grant it..." said Kisame. He raised his sword and Ino closed her eyes.

"_Oh well... I guess this is the end. At least, I did everything I can... Shikamaru..._"said Ino inwardly and just as the sword touched Ino, projectiles peppered Kisame.

"Aaaargh! Who the?" asked Kisame who was quite hurt by the projectiles. Shurikens, Kunais and needles were stuck in his back.

"Huh? Who? Tenten!" asked Ino who looked at who threw the projectiles.

"Are you okay Ino?" asked Tenten.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But Shikamaru is..." said Ino but she was cut off when Kisame prepared to lunge at Tenten but another person ran from behind Tenten and began attacking Kisame, knocking him off his feet.

"Huh? That style... Hinata!" asked Ino and indeed it was Hinata.

"I won't let you hurt anyone anymore! I'll fight to protect my Naruto-kun!" yelled Hinata to Kisame.

"Damn you all!" yelled Kisame and he stood up and ran to Hinata. But just as his blade was to hit Hinata, it was blocked by a hand. "What the?" asked Kisame.

"S-Sakura?" asked Ino.

"Hehehe... Did you think that I'll leave you here to die, Ino-pig?" asked Sakura. Sakura caught Kisame's sword with her mostrous strength and she landed a sucker punch into Kisame's face sending him flying to the wall.

"You guys... thank you!" cried Ino.

"No more tears Ino. We're here for you! Now, let's each this guy a lesson in manners." said Sakura and she cracked her knuckles.

_**Good chapter eh? Now the Kunoichis will kick butt! Pls R and R and sorry for the late updates**_


	29. Rivals and Friends

**Chapter 29: Rivals and Friends**

"That sounded like Sakura's voice..." said Sasuke.

"Sakura? Who's she?" asked Kenji.

"Long story. I'll tell you after this is over." said Sasuke.

"Hn... That girl with the blindingly pink hair, she's here?" asked Gaara.

"Probably..." said Sasuke.

(Meanwhile)

"Ino! Stop his movement!" yelled Sakura.

"On it!" replied Ino. She used her body disturbance technique to halt Kisame's movement.

"Hinata, use your gentle fist to shut his chakra points!" ordered Sakura.

"Hai. Here I go!" said Hinata and she activated her Byakugan to find the chakra point of Kisame and she began taking them out.

"Aaaaargh... When I get out of this, YOU'RE ALL DEAD!" yelled Kisame as Hinata beated him up.

"Tenten, use your technique!" yelled Sakura.

"Gotcha!" said Tenten. She pulled out her two scrolls and let them roll on the ground. She made some handseals and activated her technique. "Togu Yugiheki!" yelled Tenten and different weapons begin popping out of the scroll. Swords, spears, scythes, and many more pierced out of the scroll. Then the scroll reached Kisame and he was pierced by the weapons as the scrolls roll down. When the scrolls met, a large Blade pierced up from them.

"Now for the finale!" yelled Sakura. She began focusing her chakra to her fist and she jumped and smacked Kisame on the face and she landed an uppercut and finally, a huge jab on the chest causing Kisame to cough up a huge amount of blood. Kisame fell to the floor but the floor wasn't strong enough so he fell downstairs.

"Did we do it?" asked Ino.

"I think... He looks dead..." said Hinata. Kisame's eyes were blank and he was motionless.

But suddenly, Kisame began moving. Kisame stood up wearily and picked up his Samehada.

"Darn you... YOU"RE ALL GONNA DIE! RAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" yelled Kisame and he jumped upstairs and began swinging wildly at the kunoichis. Hinata was hit and se smacked her face hard on the wall. Tenten tried o hurl bombs at Kisame but it was hit by Kisame sending them flying back at Tenten. Only Sakura and Ino were left standing.

"Tch... This wasn't part of the plan... We have no choice Ino. Use your technique!" yelled Sakura. Ino nodded and she tried her body disturbance to stop Kisame but she couldn't stop him.

"He-He's too strong..." said Ino. Kisame dashed forward and Sakura attempted to punch Kisame but she was caught by kisame by the neck and he raised Sakura.

"Ehehehe... You hit hard little girl. I wonder if you can escape this..." said Kisame. Ino tried to remove Kisame's hand from Sakura. but she was back handed by Kisame.

"Don't worry girly. You're turn will come..." cackled Kisame as he tightened his squeeze at Sakura's neck,

"No... Sakura!" yelled Ino.

Kisame tightened his grip but after a while, he noticed that he can't move his hands.

"What the?" asked Kisame.

"Who's doing that?" asked Ino. She looked back and saw Shikamaru using his shadow binding technique.

"Ino, use your flower! I'll set him up!" yelled Shikamaru. He made Kisame let go of Sakura and then he made a clear shot for Ino.

"Ino! Use it now!" yelled Shikamaru. Ino pulled out her last flower and kissed it. She then aimed at Kisame and threw it. Direct hit. Kisame was hit squarely on the eye and he was motionless.

"N-No... What is this!" yelled Kisame.

"It contains a very potent poison that could kill you in seconds... Check mate shark man..." said Shikamaru. Kisame's mouth began to foam and his eyes turned white.

"Th-This isn't over... The Akatsuki... Will rise again." coughed Kisame and he stopped breathing.

"It's... It's over Shikamaru..." said Ino and she ran to Shikamaru and hugged him.

"No Ino. It's not over yet. There still one left. Let's hope that Sasuke and the others can handle him..." said Shikamaru and he held Ino close to him.

"Well... I can see thos two's future... Better leave them alone..." said Sakura as she healed Hinata and Tenten's wounds.

_**Whew... That was a long one. Pls R and R and I'll post the next one sometime this week.**_


	30. Tightrope

**Chapter 30: Tightrope**

"All my other teammates are dead... Those kids are better than I thought..." said Itach as he ran to Naruto's room. When he reached the door, he stopped in front of it and tried to scan for traps. "No traps... What are they planning?" asked Itachi. He kicked the door open and readied his kunai. There was no one in the room. "Hunh? Where is he?" asked Itachi. He inspected the room for any signs of an exit. He found none. But then he noticed something peculiar about the closet. Clothes are thown all over the room but none of them were in the closet. A smirk slipped into Itachi's lips.

(Meanwhile)

"Nice work Kenji!" commented Sasuke.

"Shhhh... He might hear us." said Kenji.

"How did you know that Naruto has a secret shaft leading to the basement in his closet?" asked Gaara.

"Why else whould he cover it with tons of dirty clothes?" asked Kenji.

"We must get away as far from here as possible..." said Sasuke.

"Eh? What about the others?" asked Kenji.

"They are more than capable of handling themselves..." said Sasuke. He picked up Naruto and headed for the exit.

"And just where do you think you're going?" asked Itachi who was hiding behind the shadows.

"N-No... It can't be! I-Itachi...!" said Sasuke.

"I'm here for the boy. Hand him nicely and you three won't get hurt..." said Itachi.

"Over my dead, worm-eaten carcass!" shouted Sasuke.

"Hn... that can be arranged." said Itachi. He put out his kunai and went into battle position.

"Sasuke, you and Naruto make a run for it. We'll handle this guy..." said Kenji. He held the handle of his sword and Gaara uncorked his gourd.

"B-But... you..." stuttered Sasuke.

"Just do it!" yelled Kenji. He then tossed a blue talisman to Sasuke. "Tear it when you really need it..." said Kenji. Sasuke nodded and the two of them made a run for it.

"You can't escape!" yelled Itachi and he dashed to Sasuke. Kenji blocked Itachi with his sword.

"Hurry! Go!" yelled Kenji.

"Itachi broke his lockdown with Kenji and landed a front kick to Kenji. Then he tried to chase after Naruto and Sasuke again but the door was covered by a wall of sand.

"We're your opponents... Fight us!" yelled Gaara. He made a hand out of sand and tried to pummel Itachi with it. Itachi quickly evaded his attacks. Suddenly out of nowhere, Kenji appeared in front of Itachi.

"Miyamoto Technique, Willow Splitter!" yelled Kenji and he slashed Itachi into half. Kenji smiled with fulfilment, but his smile was erased when he found out that it was just a Shadow Clone.

"Kenji! Behind you!" yelled Gaara to Kenji.

Kenji turned around but before he could launch a counter, Itachi grabbed him by the neck.

"Die..." Itachi said coldly and he exploded withn Kenji.

"No! Kenji!" yelled Gaara. Gaara furiously lashed out on the room wrecking everything in it. "Curse you! DIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!" yelled Gaara. After the dust cleared, Gaara was panting heavily.

"Are you quite done?" asked a voice behind Gaara. It was Itachi. "Magenkyou Sharingan, Tsukuyomi!" said Itachi.

Gaara was suddenly warped into a dark room. He could see someone standing in the center. It was Kenji.

"Gaara! Over here!" yelled Kenji happily. Gaara ran to Kenji but suddenly, Kenji was peppered by arrows.

"Kenji! Kenji!" yelled Gaara. He ran faster to kenji but it seems that he can't get to where Kenji is.

"G-Gaara... Help me..." coughed Kenji. Blood was flowing from his mouth and his wounds.

"Kenji... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Gaara.

(Back to the real world)

Gaara fell lefellessly on the ground. His eyes were blank and saliva trickled down on the sides of his mouth.

"No one can stop me. No one..." said Itachi.

_**Yay, my story is included in a c2 (Starts throwing confetti)! Pls R and R and thank you for the support guys! I'm aiming for 50 chapters so wish me luck!**_


	31. The Real Plan

**Chapter 31: The Real Plan**

"Unh... S-Sasuke?" What's going on?" asked Naruto who awoke in Sasuke's arms.

"Ummm... How could I phrase this... We're being chased by my demented brother and he's after the demon in your body and did I mention that he's demented?" asked Sasuke. Naruto jumped off Sasuke's arms and ran with him.

"Where are the others?" asked Naruto.

"I don't know. Kenji and Gaara volunteered to hold back Itachi while we escape."

"They what? You mean we left them out?" asked Naruto.

"Yes but you gotta look at the big picture Naruto." demanded Sasuke.

"But they were our friends..." said Naruto.

"I know but, Naruto. You don't understand what I feel. I wanted to help them out but I'm also looking out for your safety. I'm willing to sacrifice anyone or anything for you Naruto." said Sasuke.

"Sasuke... Promise me that after this is over, we'll help our friends..." smiled Naruto.

"Promise." said Sasuke. Then Sasuke looked back. Itachi was gaining to them really quick. The two of them ran as fast as they can but Itachi was just too fast. Finally, Naruto and Sasuke came to a dead-end. They had no choice but to fight. I"ll handle this Naruto. Stay back." said Sasuke.

"No way Sasuke!" yelled Naruto.

"Are you really willing to fight me?" asked Itachi.

"Hn... Well in that case." said Sasuke and he grabbed Naruto and cocked a kunai on his throat.

"S-Sasuke? What are you doing?" asked Naruto.

"If you come a step closer, I'm gonna gut him like a salmon." threatened Sasuke.

"Sasuke! What the hell are you doing? Aren't you on my side?" asked Naruto.

"Hn... I guess you did learn something from me... go ahead." said Itachi.

"Huh? But I thought..."

"I'm after that blonde kid? You thought wrong Sasuke. I'm not after him. I'm after you..." smirked Itachi.

"Me? B-But why?" asked Sasuke. He let go of Naruto.

"Well for one, you're the third person to use the Magenkyou Sharingan. I'm asking you to join the Akatsuki." said Itachi.

"Now why the hell would I do that?" asked Sasuke.

"Hn... Are you testing me?" asked Itachi.

"So what if I am?" asked Sasuke.

"Bad choice Sasuke. You know better than defy me..." said Itachi. He activated his Sharingan and stared at Naruto. Naruto screamed in pain.

"Naruto!" yelled Sasuke and he went to his lover's side.

"AAaaaarghhh... Sasuke..." screamed Naruto. Sasuke held Naruto close to him but Naruto briskly writhed in pain.

"So Sasuke? What do you choose? Come with me, or make your lover suffer?" asked Itachi. He offered his hand to Sasuke.

"Darn..." gritted Sasuke. Naruto started coughing up blood which caused tears to appear on Sasuke's eyes.

"What now Sauke? He's not gonna last much longer..." smirked Itachi.

"Okay you win." said Sasuke and he lied Naruto gently on the ground.

"I always do..." said Itachi. He deactivated his Magenkyou Sharingan. and approached Sasuke. He placed a hand on Sasuke's cheek and gave an evil smirk. Sasuke's tears fell freely from his eyes.

"Don't cry brother. You'll learn to like it..." said Itachi. He used his Sharingan to knock Sasuke out and he carried him to his shoulders. The two of them disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

_**Sorry I updated so late (late is an understatement ). Hope you like this chappy and I'll start updating this fanfiction. Sorry if I disappointed you guys.**_


End file.
